


Война роз

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate History, Drama & Romance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, ShakespeareDrama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: «Театр» и «Роза» совместно репетируют пьесу своих ведущих драматургов
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: спецквест





	Война роз

**Author's Note:**

> [Война театров](https://biography.wikireading.ru/106929) в Лондоне на самом деле была, возможно, и не приобретая форму кулачных разборок. Хотя как знать. 2. Женщины в качестве актеров елизаветинский театр не допускались, их роли исполняли мужчины, переодетые в женские платья. 3. Так как представления продолжались долго (иногда по 5-6 часов), между действиями в них давали интермедии. 4. Одна из таких интермедий, предположительно написанная Кристофером Марло, использована в тексте. Перевод был выполнен в прошлом году командой WTF Shakespeare&Co 2019, и до того, насколько известно, на русский не переводился. Разрешение переводчика получено. 5. «Театр» и «Роза» репетируют [«Тита Андроника».](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%82_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA) Эта пьеса, как известно, была написана Шекспиром в соавторстве. 6. Ключ для спецквеста: в разные времена оружием может быть все, что угодно, в том числе и любовь, и дружба, и даже творчество.

— Как думаешь, мастер Джейме, — спросил Хенслоу с такой приторной улыбочкой на лице, что у Джейме Бербеджа заломило все зубы разом, — если ведущий драматург «Театра» и ведущий драматург «Розы» делят коечку, где должно ставиться их … кхе…кхе… совместное дитя? 

Он сидел, а точнее, возлежал в своем бархатном кресле, обивка которого более всего напоминала занавеси в его борделях — всему Лондону было известно, что Филипп Хенслоу питал слабость к ярким цветам, сусальному золоту и бархатной ткани. Джейме беспокойно поерзал в кресле.

— Кому принадлежит пьеса, а, Джейме? Я вот думаю тому, кто популярней, у кого больше поклонников, и ставиться должна в том театре, куда ходит больше публики. К тому, кто ведет… Во всех смыслах.

Джейме побагровел.

— Ты, должно быть, совсем рехнулся на своих борделях, Хенслоу, — сказал он хмуро, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не обложить последними словами лоснящегося от самодовольства владельца «Розы», — сам-то веришь, тому, что мелешь?

Хенслоу засмеялся так, что затряслись щеки и бока, а на глазах выступили слезы.

— Твоя наивность, мастер Бербедж, смотрелась бы очаровательно, если б ты был девицей лет тринадцати, но ты ж как-то дожил до седых мудей, друг мой, разве ты настолько слеп?

У Джейме зачесались кулаки. 

Про Уилла и Марло сплетни ходили еще с осени — с премьеры «Ромео и Джульетты». 

Но Джейме не верил им. Уилл был слишком католик, слишком целомудрен, слишком любил юбки, в конце концов, чтобы стать таким, как Марло, и спать с ним, как утверждали злые языки. А писать — ну, с Марло кто только чего не писал, бывало, что и сам Джейме вставлял в его пьески реплику-другую.

Джейме расплылся в ответной улыбке, обнажая крепкие и белые, превосходные для своего возраста зубы — помнится, когда-то на сцене, эти улыбки снискали ему не одну овацию восторженных поклонниц.

— Тогда я думаю, что пьеса должна уйти в «Театр».

Кустистые седые брови Филиппа Хенслоу поползли на лысый лоб в искреннем удивлении.

— Это еще почему же, позволь спросить? 

Джейме снова улыбнулся — на сей раз так, как в его постановках скалились злодеи.

— Потому что «Театр» ведет. Во всех смыслах.

Выходя, Джейме хряпнул дверью так, что едва не вывалил косяк, и уже не увидел озадаченного выражения застывшего на лице владельца «Розы».

***

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на этих ублюдков! Прикарманить пьесу! — Катберт, старший и куда более горячий сын Джейме, мерил кабинет отца своими длинными худыми ногами, а Дик, сидевший тут же, на стуле страдальчески хмурил соболиные брови.

— Ну не драться же теперь с ними, — сказал он после длинного вздоха и с надеждой посмотрел на отца.

Джейме сделал вид, что не расслышал. Он знал эту слабость свого младшего — Дик ужасно, еще с детства не любил кулачные разборки, и был в этом смысле куда более нежным, чем даже резкая и жесткая Элис. Джейме не раз богохульно думал, что Господь в своем непостижимом замысле зачем-то перепутал им души, вложив мужскую — в его младшую дочь и женскую — в его младшего сына.

— Именно что драться! — стукнул кулаком по столу Кемп, и рыжая борода его воинственно задралась. Актеры, набившиеся в маленький кабинет Джейме, загудели, как улей. 

— Надерем зад содомитам из «Розы»! 

— Пусть решит дело старая добрая драка!

— Драка, драка! Стенка на стенку! А если зассут…

— Да уж зассут, будьте покойны!

Юный Гоф, зараженный всеобщей горячкой, даже взвизгнул. Даже Дик, казалось, воспрянул духом, и глаза его засверкали.

Джейме обозревал свое войско, как генерал, проводящий смотр перед сражением.

— А ну-ка, — подозвал он Гофа, чей почерк единогласно был признан лучшим в труппе. — Садись, парень, пиши, да выводи как следует…

***

— Позволь поинтересоваться — ты окончательно выжил из ума на старости лет или прикидываешься? — не впервые за утро спрашивал взъерошенный, заспанный Кит, зацелованный настолько зримо, что о том, как и за каким занятием он провел ночь, можно было и не спрашивать. И вправду, членам труппы цветущей на илистом берегу Темзы «Розы» оставалось лишь хмыкать ему вслед да гадать, в каком борделе он болтался на сей раз. Впрочем, кого это могло удивить, когда каждый, кто распинался на этой сцене, с утра пораньше стремился в объятия Муз, минуя одну красную вывеску за другой? — Записка с вызовом на драку? Серьезно? Ты забыл, что тебе уже далеко не двенадцать годков от роду? 

Владелец театров, борделей, арен для травли медведей и быков, а так же — счастливый обладатель нескольких лавок в пределах Сити, мистер Филипп Хенслоу отвечал своему драматургу — тоже в сотый раз:

— Не мы это придумали, Кит, и не мы затеяли. Я бы мог сказать — да, это бредни и блажь чертова Бербеджа, чтоб у него яйца отмерзли по дороге в Мурфилдс. Но не скажу! Потому что это ты виноват, ты и твой туговатый на голову дружок, провалитесь вы вместе с вашей пьесой. 

— Провалимся. С удовольствием, дедуля. И потянем за собой твои хваленые доходы — я посмотрю на то, как твои шлюхи сотрут все, что можно, пытаясь натрахать те суммы, которые я делаю для тебя одним росчерком пера. Посмотрю с таким же удовольствием, как и на то, как вы с Бербеджем будете хватать друг друга за лысины и толстые брюха, колотя один другого в грязной канаве. 

Медведь в клетке ходил туда-сюда, мотая огромной башкой, и утробно подвывал. От него исходил душный, навозный животный дух. Хенслоу подскочил со стула — так, словно собирался схватить вальяжно развалившегося напротив Кита за грудки, но в последний раз передумал и грохнул кулаком по стопке деловых бумаг, возвышающейся на столе. 

Мягкость ловко составленных счетов на будущий месяц утопила звук удара. 

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не с нами? — вкрадчиво, посипывая от злости, спросил старый пройдоха. 

Кит широко, с удовольствием зевнул в запястье, и растянул воспаленные, в корках губы в открытой, куда более солнечной, чем задавшийся унылой серостью день, улыбке:

— Прости, но нет. Это не моя война. Если вам неймется — деритесь на потеху толпе, убивайте друг друга, танцуйте на могилах поверженных врагов джигу и мориск. А я, так и быть, постою в сторонке, щелкая орешки, и, может быть, похлопаю в ладоши особо ретивым из вас. Morituri me salutant, какая честь.

— Трус! — бумажная гора рассыпалась, слетев со стола. 

Медведь загудел, просовывая длинную морду сквозь крепкие прутья. 

— Может быть, — не прекращая улыбаться, Кит пожал плечами и поднялся из-за стола. 

***  
А дело было так.

Вчера из Шордича в Бенксайд прибежал мальчишка — совсем крошечный, может быть, актерский сын — до этого никому не стало дела. 

Особенно после прочтения записки, перекочевавшей из замаранной ладошки в ушлую ладонь мистера Хенслоу. 

Записка гласила: «Сучьи сыны! Настало время вышибить из вас дерьмецо. Твоя парафия, яйцежуй Хенслоу, — блядовники и выкраденные сироты, а не театр. Убери свои сраные лапы от нашей римской пьесы, а коль не уберешь — будь уверен, мы тебе их сломаем и засунем в жопу послезавтра о восьмом часу утра, в пятницу, на Финсбери Филд. Приходи, да прихвати свою каланчу Аллена, посмотрим, силен ли Тамерлан против мужицкой стенки, а не против дев». 

Записка послужила причиной переполоха и построения боевых порядков между цветочных лепестков — решение ответить на вызов, пойти на Финсбери Филд всей труппой, и, по выражению мистера Слая, «натянуть залупу старпера Бербеджа ему на глаз», было принято единогласно. После этого розовый ареопаг постановил, что мальчишка-посланник должен тотчас же отправиться назад в «Театр» с достойным ответом. 

Ответ был таков: «Блядины сыны, а особливо — ты, рукожопый плотник, и жопорукий антрепренер! Некоторые из нас слыхали, что твой младший выблядок таскал за нос убийцу Майлса, а старший — грозил ему метлой. Так знайте все: в пятницу нос тупицы Дика окажется в твоей морщинистой заднице, и там же будет метла Катберта. Мы придем на Финсбери Филд, и надеемся увидеть там тебя, а не только твоих молодчиков. Если вы, конечно, не обосретесь жидко того раньше». 

Кит перечитал эти во всех случаях замечательные послания несколько раз, и каждый раз покатывался от хохота. И без того хорошее его настроение улучшилось настолько, что он сам подозвал крутившегося неподалеку и украдкой бросавшего в его сторону печальные взоры веснушчатого Джорджи Отуэлла. 

— Вы чего-нибудь желаете, мастер Марло? — со звонкой надеждой спросил тот, на всякий случай потупив блудливые зенки. — Я готов сделать что угодно… 

— Сгоняй за элем, — велел ему Кит, утирая смешливые слезы, и развязывая кошелек. — А в конце дня иди на Хог-Лейн и приберись там как следует. 

Счастливо защебетавшего о тысяче благодарностей Джорджи как ветром сдуло, а Кит, все еще посмеиваясь, разболтанной, расслабленной походкой направился в гримерную Неда. 

***

В доме у мастера Марло всегда было полно вещей, и все они были отнюдь не дешевые, а уж Джорджи, служа у него, научился различать, что дорого, что дешево. 

Вот книжка мастера Грина, которую Джорджи видел на раскладке, когда бегал на рынок за едой, явно была из дешевых, как и пиво, которым тот заливался в «Сирене» до зеленых чертей.

А небрежно оставленная на столе, прямо среди огрызков яблок и хлебных корок, в кожаном переплете, с золотыми буквами «Хроники Англии, Шотландии и Ирландии», так и сочилась роскошью — никак не меньше трех фунтов стоила, а то, поди, и все пять! 

«Чудные они, эти сочинители, даже мастер Марло!» — думал Джоржи, возвращая книжку на полку и стряхивая метелкой пыль с переплетов и банок с заспиртованными диковинками, которые поначалу его пугали до колик в животе, а теперь ничего, привык, даже забавно. Вот если бы у Джорджи были такие деньжищи, ни по чем бы не стал спускать их ни на книжки, ни на банки. Он купил бы себе… Да вот что бы? Еды, да не простой, а как у самой леди королевы, — сладостей на завтрак и ужин! Потом дублет — красный, как у мастера Марло, к его, Джорджи, волосам, тоже пойдет такой цвет. Сапоги — о, такие как у мастера Марло — и непременно, чтобы с серебряными застежками! И чехол для ножа, и духи — вот эти модные, восточные, как-то ими долго пах мастер Шекспир. И вышитую сорочку.

Джорджи вздохнул мечтательно, представив, как вечно пустой карман приятно оттягивают полновесные золотые монеты. Очередная книжка — по виду на полфартинга, такая потрепанная, — выскользнула из связки, и Джорджи еле успел ее подхватить, а то бы развалилась, упав, не оберешься потом тумаков. Джорджи как-то уронил этого, как его, с его похабными гравюрами, как бишь…Аретино, так такого огреб, что до сих пор кривился, когда вспоминал. О, а может, и в этой что-то такое тоже есть? 

— Пикатрикс, — прочел Джорджи на обложке, и книга будто сама по себе развернулась в его руках.

— Джорджи, — позвали его ласково от двери, и Джорджи конфузливо, опасливо покосился — мало ли кто это мог быть, кто-то из знакомых мастера Марло? У двери стоял седой старикашка. Джорджи таких и не видел раньше: древних, чтоб аж голова тряслась, а очки съезжали на кончик носа с подслеповатых глаз. — Оставь книгу, мальчик, она не твоя.

— А какого ты… — начал Джорджи, но книга захлопнулась у него в руках, и он таки уронил ее.

Чертов корешок, конечно, надорвался. А когда полный возмущения Джорджи опомнился, старика и след простыл.

***

Джорджи бродил по сцене мрачнее тучи, волоча за собой шелестящий подол. То и дело вздыхал — горестно, с подчеркнутым, проступающим в каждом движении страданием. Его бока были слегка стянуты дамским корсетом, тронутые белилами плечи, наоборот, то и дело оголялись из-под сползающих легких рукавов. 

— Эй, Марло, а ты знаешь толк в этом деле, — присвистнул Уилл Кемп, трехая мимо пританцовывающей походкой и мелькая разноцветными чулками, обтягивающими крепкие икры. — Этот малый смотрится так, будто его только что выпустили под залог из заведения на Лав Стрит. 

Заслышав это, Джорджи оборачивался, дрожа губами:

— Сироту обидеть может каждый! Глядите получше за своей Лавинией, сэры, как бы ей кто ноги заместо рук не сломил! 

Сидя на выкаченной кем-то прямиком на сцену бочке верхом, Кит милостиво кивал и искристо косил глазом на продолжающего претерпевать невыносимые муки Джорджи:

— Знаю толк, говоришь? Это недолго, да и не так уж дорого. Пойдем со мной в обитель Венеры попристойнее в следующий раз — насмотришься на сладеньких молли в платьицах во все глаза. А может, наш прелестный Джорджи вдохновляет тебя не только смотреть?..

— Заткнись, ублюдок, — отмахивался Кемп, уже почти скрывшись за занавесом, расшитым белыми гранеными колоннами с кудрявыми шапками капителей. — Я не собираюсь слушать эти мерзости!

Но Кит, вытягивая шею и похохатывая, кричал ему вслед:

— Я помню, как ты горланил пьяный, колотя каблуками в стол, что даже Зевс не мог бы станцевать джигу быстрее — а как насчет джиги с кудрявым виночерпием?

— Хуечерпием! — доносилось из глубины сцены.

Нед Аллен подходил сзади неслышно — Кит мог бы заметить ему, что негоже римским воякам иметь крадущуюся поступь, но вместо того барабанил пальцами по ободу бочки, наблюдая, как ребята из слуг лорда Камергера ставят на попа аляповатый римский Форум. Форум получился шатким, и за это утро успел свалиться два раза, подняв тучу холодной пыли. И каждый раз Дик Бербедж, раньше всех переодевшийся в свой готский костюм, как обычно, не скрывающий почти ничего из богатства, околдовывающего и привлекающего знатных и щедрых поклонниц вроде незабвенной леди Эссекс, мчался возвращать декорацию на место с лицом, перекосившимся от видимой паники. 

— Почему его так волнуют размалеванные куски реквизита, но он спокойно смотрит, как молодчики его папаши топчутся по вышитым плащам? — заговорил Нед, наклонившись к самому уху Кита, и шевельнув его волосы дыханием. 

Кит обернулся, коснувшись его щеки кончиком носа — и Аллен сразу же выпрямился во весь свой исполинский рост, и, скрестив руки на груди, привалился плечом к деревянной колонне, держащей над сценой свод. 

— Может быть, наш Дик так замерз светить голой задницей, что отбегает в сторонку не только отлить, но и залить в себя чего погорячее? 

Нед поддернул уголки губ, кутаясь в алый плащ — утро и вправду было нежарким, хоть и солнечным. 

— Где второй автор?

Мысль о том, что Уилл, вставший сегодня намного раньше него, а с вечера то и дело, когда было время вдохнуть, повторявший о своем намерении прикупить новой одежды взамен износившейся, должен вернуться уже скоро, заставила Кита ощутить приятный прилив крови к щекам и груди пониже ключиц. Поерзав и ненадолго отвлекшись от созерцания, он ответил:

— Превращается из жителя Стратфорда в человека. Ты оценишь. 

Нед равнодушно переступил с ноги на ногу — любая поза, принятая им, могла посоперничать с идеальным контрапостом Поликлета. 

— А этот чего? — указал он кивком в сторону Джорджи, выписывающего круги почти нетерпеливо — все ближе к заветной бочке. 

Кит подался назад, упираясь лопатками во все ту же колонну — и мимоходом задевая плечом одежду Неда:

— У него крушение надежд, не смейся над ним. Когда-то я прочил ему роль Лавинии. И он, если, конечно, верить словам этого мелкого вороватого говнюка, даже отрепетировал пару раз сцену изнасилования — и не признался, где, как и с кем. Но, увы, политика оказалась неумолимой — коварный Хенслоу разбил юношеские мечты быть разложенным под парой дебелых готов, и теперь Джорджи — всего лишь проститутка Нэн из интермедии. И он не желает мне верить, когда я говорю, что ему чертовски идет эта роль. 

— Я все слышу! — возопил Джорджи, и, подобрав юбки, бросился к Киту. — Пожалуйста, мастер Кит, прошу вас, прогоните вы этого недотепу Гофа, ну какая из него Лавиния, он ведь даже… 

— Но младший Бербедж насилует Гофа на сцене со времен приснопамятных «Семи смертных грехов» покойного Тарлтона, — заметил Аллен, с интересом наблюдая за сценой страстной мольбы перед лицом непреклонности. 

— И что! И что! Я нассал в кружку мистеру Слаю, как вы сказали, мастер Кит, и теперь имею право быть Лавинией! Тот, другой, не ссал в кружку мистеру Слаю! — верещал Джорджи — да так, что на него начали оборачиваться — кто со смехом, кто с раздражением. 

Из-за занавеса снова отозвался Кемп:

— Марло, да заткни ты его, за утро все мозги проел! 

За собственным смехом Кит его не услышал — или же не захотел услышать.

***

Уилл и сам не понимал, как его занесло сюда — в полутемную, забитую под завязку вещами лавку под скрипевшей, покачивавшейся на цепях облезлой вывеской. Вроде шел к Святому Павлу, толкаясь среди спешащих по своим делам пешеходов, повозок, забитых разных товаром, конных, то и дело раздраженно покрикивавших на нерасторопных прохожих, карет и паланкинов. И вдруг — замер, как будто его ударили по темечку, зацепился взглядом за грубо намалеванный рисунок — крылатого зверя непонятной породы, и толкнул дверь.

Внутри было не очень-то светло, несмотря на яркое солнце, разогнавшее утренний туман и уже вовсю хозяйничавшее на улице. Но даже это не мешало увидеть, что лавка, в которую Уилл зашел, была очень странной. Снадобья вперемешку с высушенными травами — аптека? Но под тускло поблескивавшим стеклом стояли диковинной формы сосуды, глиняные пузатые кружки соседствовали со стаканами из хрусталя, а между ними стояли, свисали, лежали предметы, назначение которых Уиллу было неизвестно. Чем-то эта полутемная лавка неуловимо напоминала коллекцию диковин у Кита под лестницей.

— Добрый день, сэр, чего изволите? — хозяин как будто соткался из воздуха. Уилл готов был поклясться, что секунду между прилавком, расположенным у окна и целой полкой снадобий вперемешку с книгами в потемневших от времени кожаных переплетах и тубами со свитками торговца не было. Но стоило только отвести взгляд — и вот уже вкрадчивый, мягкий голос вопрошал:

— Может, молодому джентльмену нужно снадобье от любовной горячки? Нет? Для любовного пыла? — Уилл вспыхнул и покрутил головой. — Я так и думал. Тогда, возможно, от душевной тоски? Тоже нет? Хотите избавиться от гнилого зуба? Или гнилых мыслей? 

Уилл моргнул.

— Н-нет, — сказал он, борясь с противоречивыми желаниями: уйти немедленно и немедленно выложить этому странному человеку с кривым, какие бывают у испанцев, носом и блестящими, будто маслины, глазами, все свои заветные тайны.

— Нет, — повторил он тверже, — снадобий не нужно. 

Он бродил взглядом по полкам. И чем дольше смотрел, тем сильней утверждался в мысли, что хочет купить что-то Киту, что-то, что бы дополнило его коллекцию диковинок, порадовало его. 

Вот за этим он сюда зашел.

— Хочу купить подарок, — Уилл хмурился, взгляд его перебегал с одной диковиной вещицы на другую, и никак не мог остановиться. Хотелось всего и сразу, но Уилл отнюдь не был уверен, что выбранное понравится Киту и нужно ему.

Тускло блеснули стеклышки очков на горбатом носу, сверкнуло серебром в витрине.

Уилл на миг потерял дар речи.

— Это, — ткнул он пальцем, стараясь не выдать ни своего волнения, ни своего желания.

— Отличный выбор, сэр, — пропел лавочник. — У вас прекрасный вкус, тонкая работа. И стоит всего ничего — каких-то семь фунтов. Уилл сглотнул и стал пунцовым — от корней волос до самой шеи.

— Пять, — выдавил он, нервно сжимая в руке кошелек, как будто хотел оттуда выдавить больше монет, чем у него было. 

Лавочник покачал головой.

— Самое чистое серебро, сэр, и такая редкость. Хотя бы шесть.

— Пять с половиной, — Уилл не смотрел на лавочника. Он бы заплатил больше, куда больше, чтобы порадовать Кита, но пять с половиной фунтов — это были все его деньги.

— Что ж вы делаете, сэр, вы же меня лишаете заработка, такая чудесная вещица, — продолжал колдовать над ним торговец, но Уилл уже не слушал: не судьба. Он сделал шаг назад, в суету Грейчерч-Стрит.

— Постойте, — окликнул лавочник. — Так и быть, по рукам.

Он вытянул вещицу из футляра и показал Уиллу. 

— Смотрите, видите — клеймо лучшего ювелира. Не в Лондоне, разумеется, куда уж здешним. Вещица особая, не для каждого, лишь для тех, кто понимает.

Пряжка для плаща в виде двух перекрещенных вокруг крылатого посоха змей перекочевала в карман Уилла.

***

— Хранитель Капитолия великий, будь милостив к обрядам предстоящим! Вот двадцати пяти сынов отважных, — Приам имел и вдвое больше их, — Остаток жалкий мертвых и живых! Кто жив, тех награди любовью, Рим. Кого я вез к последнему жилищу… 

Когда говорил Нед Аллен — ни один другой голос не мог, не смел прорезаться из чьей-нибудь напряженной глотки. Не потому даже, что старый Тит, вчера еще усмирявший непокорных готов, а сегодня устало ступивший под капитолийскую сень, был величественнее Зевса из Олимпии. Голос Неда, раскат за раскатом рокочущий под кругом голубого неба, накрывшим партер, забивал любой посторонний звук, не относящийся к речи — довлел, подчинял, сковывал слух цепями молний. 

Кит любил своего главного актера за это: этим голосом говорили его собственные мысли и образы, превращаясь в боевитый рокот горнов и барабанов, в заклинания из магических гримуаров и стальную в своей краткости латынь. 

— Тех подле праха предков упокой. Мне дали готы в ножны меч вложить. Что ж, допускаю, нерадивый к близким, сынов своих еще не погребенных блуждать по мрачным Стикса берегам!

За сценой кто-то скрипел несмазанным колесом, снятым с телеги — так говорил Аид, распахивающий двери гробницы и плечи окаменевшего в бесчисленных войнах Тита Андроника. Повторяя одним шевелением губ, словно мазками неотступной тени, каждое слово, написанное Шекспиром, написанное им, написанное ими обоими в четыре руки и два пера, Кит поддерживал запястья Неда, стоя позади него. Не толкая — он никогда не толкал Аллена, что бы они ни делали вместе, какую бы историю ни бросали в разинутую медвежью пасть ненасытной публики, — он вел рисунок жестов так, как знал сам, и так, как было нужно. 

А Нед продолжал сотрясать Вселенную, пока римские легионеры, двигаясь в ногу, вносили в жвалы Гадеса спеленутые в форме человеческих тел свертки: 

— В молчанье встретьтесь, как довлеет мертвым, и спите с миром, за отчизну пав!

Кит отступал, позволяя Неду развернуться — нет, они не уговаривались об этом, но он самой кровью, бушующей в венах, предчувствовал, что так и будет. Уклонялся от свистяще резкого взмаха руки, уходил назад, словно в танце… 

— Уилл. 

Пелена игры спала с глаз — Кит увидел того, кого ждал, и от узнавания досконально изученных очертаний фигуры, от чтения по походке, как по нотам, у него заломило скулы. Это было — словно впустить в себя глоток ледяной воды в конце жаркого дня, словно прозреть после долгой слепоты:

— А вот и ты, Уилл. 

Кит спрыгнул со сцены, миновав лесенку, на ходу поймав холодно-горячее от мороза лицо Уилла в ладони — а Нед Аллен, или же Тит Андроник позади него, над ним неуловимо споткнулся в мерном течении уверенно рассчитанной интонации.

Мимолетно приблизившись на расстояние поцелуя, он успел заметить, как дрогнули ноздри Уилла, как вспыхнуло что-то в его зрачках — что-то заставляющее его терять голову. 

— Не при всех же, ну вашу ж мать! — заорал со сцены невесть откуда взявшийся Кемп, каждый свой шаг сопровождая бряцаньем и полым звоном бубенцов, привязанных к пестрым чулкам. — Смотреть противно! Шейксхрен, объясни ты этому чертову ублюдку, что не стоит вешаться на идиотов вроде тебя просто потому что кое-кого Боженька наградил без меры потрясающим прозвищем! 

— Кому что болит, — обреченно вздохнул Тит Андроник, снова становясь Недом Алленом. 

Внезапно в разговор вмешался молодой Бербедж, успевший к приходу своего друга озябнуть вконец и обмотаться найденным в гримерных закромах шерстяным плащом:

— Не понимаю, Кемп, почему ты попрекаешь… этим всем нашего Уилла. Марло со всеми разговаривает таким образом, даже… со мной, так что же теперь, ты будешь…

— И буду! — взбеленился Кемп, как взбеленились бубенцы на его ногах. — Кто вас знает, чертей эдаких, чем вы, писюны, занимаетесь, покуда ваши папаши поглощены настоящим делом зарабатывания на жизнь. 

Дик задохнулся от негодования по случаю столь несправедливого упрека — и на его лице отразилась гримаса умирающего Ромео в пьянящих синих с золотой искрой штанах. 

Покуда шел обмен учеными доводами в этом жизненно важном споре, Кит внимательно слушал, обнимая Уилла за шею. Но наткнувшись в упор на жгучий, слишком уж молчаливо-многословный взгляд Неда, он не выдержал — и лукаво подмигнул.

***

На сцену они поднялись как следует — без порхающих прыжков, оставив их на совесть Кемпа и его бренчащих от негодования бубенцов. Уилл раскланивался с актерами, Кит пожирал взглядом Уилла, ощущая на себе то отбегающий, то вновь возвращающийся взор Неда.

— И нечего говорить мне гадости, Кемп, я не заслуживаю того, что ты мелешь в мою сторону! 

— Твой дружок выглядит, как ребенок, у которого отняли карамельное яблоко ребята постарше, — шепнул Кит, перемещая виток объятия с шеи Уилла на его талию, пока он, все так же сияя, словно начищенная монетка, рассеянно улыбался застывшему Аллену. 

— И нечего рассматривать этот чертов синяк у меня на лице! — с деланным недовольством проговорил Нед в сторону. Они миновали его и кровавое пятно его алого плаща, призванное, среди прочего, отвлечь внимание зрителей от увечья, нанесенного Титу Андронику в ожесточенной войне с готами — или с прекрасной и нежной, как лилейное соцветье, Лавинией. 

Кит прыснул — оттого, что шутка и вправду показалась ему забавной, или же потому, что благодаря чудесам грима он сам уже успел позабыть, чем обернулась отгремевшая драка для ведущего актера «Розы». 

Два дня назад не кто иной, как он сам, впервые возглавил спасение чести и величественной красы Аллена, на протяжении часа с лишним сосредоточенно запудривая сливовый, налитый, переливом цвета напоминающий морозный закат кровоподтек, расплывшийся под суровым оком Тамерлана. 

— И как он только дотянулся до твоего лица, сладкий? — вопрошала белокурая Джоан, жалостливо морща чуть скошенный подбородок и старательно размешивая в мисочке новую порцию белил. — В нем же росту — три фута в прыжке. 

— Я не знаю! — огрызался Нед и продолжал пыжиться и буквально уменьшаться в размерах, пока быстрые руки Кита колдовали над его скулой. — Оно само. Я и заметить не успел и ощутить, как оказалось, что мой глаз подбит и нихрена не видит. 

Теперь-то он видел — но, по правде говоря, смотрелся так, словно глумливо, похабно щурится, поддергивая губу и показывая зубы. Кит не выдерживал, начинал смеяться — ловкость его рук страдала от невольной дрожи, а пестик в миске Джоан прекращал свое движение по той же причине — следом. 

Несчастному, опозоренному Неду Аллену приходилось терпеливо пережидать, пока его драматург, переглядываясь с его же без пяти минут благоверной, помирают со смеху, а потом снова подставлять лицо под слой белил и пудры — точно так же, как днем ранее он подставлял его под охлаждающие компрессы из ледышек, обмотанных тряпьем. 

— Мне кажется, судя по сиянию твоих глаз, любовь моя, ты отлично провел время, пока я тут разнимал схлестнувшихся в непримиримой вражде дамочек. Но что-то я не вижу на тебе ни единой обновки, — сощурился Кит, вновь оседлав бочку — но на сей раз спиной ко всему действу. Не позволяя Уиллу опомниться ни на миг и выкидывая очередную блудливую шутку, он тут же дернул его за грудки к себе, и сжал бедра коленями: не уйдешь. Продолжая, склонил голову к плечу, нарочно вторя наигранным ужимкам шлюшки Нэн из интермедии: — Что же отвлекло тебя по дороге к портняжному ряду? Или, с позволения сказать, завлекло — и, возможно, развлекло? 

Уилл не успел ответить и тем самым заглотить крючок, припрятанный в вопросе — рядом в который раз возник угнетенный несправедливостью жестокой театральной жизни Джорджи Отуэлл, и заканючил жалостливо, с подвыванием:

— Мастер Уилл, а, мастер Уилл, ну хоть вы скажите ему, скажите, что из меня получится Лавиния, а из этого соплежуя Гофа — жопа получится, а не героиня! Вы добрый, вы понимаете, скажите… 

— Да отвали ты! — неожиданно зло рявкнул Кит, рывком обернувшись к мальчишке — и тот даже отпрыгнул, дернувшись от неожиданности и прижав руку к сердцу в жесте, присущем страдалицам-инженю.

— Мастер Уилл… 

Кит побледнел, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и процедил, даже не пытаясь выбирать выражения:

— Скройся с глаз моих, паршивая дырка, не то трепка, что я тебе задал давеча, покажется бабьей лаской!

***

Суматоха, бардак, бедлам и даже конец света — все эти слова вполне подходили под состояние, в которое погрузился «Театр» в последние дни. Все встало с ног на голову, не было покоя старику Бербеджу и его жене, актерам от Кемпа до Гофа, даже вышибалам, нанятым, чтобы при случае скрутить нарушителей порядка, не дожидаясь констеблей. 

Театральная пыль стояла столбом. Декорации и реквизит то и дело грозили почить в бозе. Костюмы по нескольку раз на дню приходилось приводить в порядок, в облаке пудры, смешанной с духами Дика и табачным дымом от трубки Кита можно было смело вешать топор. А сцена, вмещавшая вдвое больше народу, чем привыкла видеть, угрожающе трещала под каждым новым шагом.

Но она выдержала еще двоих — и Уилл продолжал улыбаться, когда Кит обнимал его и когда осыпал вопросами, сжимая крепко — не вывернешься из объятия, улыбался и видел, как бледнеет под пудрой Аллен, как усмехается Слай, а Кемп косится в их сторону, переругиваясь с Диком. 

Кит же совершенно бесстыдно, откровенно, интимно обнимал его, утверждая: мое.

— За что ты так с парнем сегодня? — усмехнулся, провел взглядом как-то разом поникшего от кудрей и спущенных рукавов до подола вышитого платья Джорджи. — И за что побил вчера?

Говоря, он бездумно ласкал кончиками пальцев лицо Кита, смотрел, не отрываясь, изучая его малейшие изменения — от нахмуренных бровей и потемневших глаз, до поджатых губ и отвердевшей линии подбородка. 

Кемп снова с чувством выругался и размашистым шагом направился за занавес.

И тут же, будто сцена сама регулировала количество людей на ней, с другого конца появился старый Бербедж.

— Ну, господа бездельники, чего расселись? Пьеса сама себя не отрепетирует. За работу!

***

На суровый, по-солдафонски зычный окрик старшего Бербеджа Кит даже ухом не повел. Пожалуй, он не сдвинулся бы с места, даже если бы вместо лающегося во всю луженую глотку Кемпа на сцену многострадального «Театра» вышел ослепленный Самсон, вознамерившийся подломить всего лишь две колонны и обрушить хляби небесные, сколоченные из подогнанных досок, на головы расшумевшихся актеров. 

— Он не парень сегодня, — покачал головой Кит, даже не помышляя разжать колени и расцепить зазубрившийся, вытягивающий душу взгляд — со взглядом ответным. — А Нэн из интермедии. И после того, что этот, цитируя нашего славного клоуна, пизденыш сотворил с моей книжкой — пусть и купленной задешево… Приобретенное за бесценок порой бывает особо бесценным, Уилл, тебе ли не знать. Так вот, после разодранного в хлам книжного переплета я был бы вправе не просто надавать ему тумаков, а сломать обе руки и вышибить под зад на мороз — но всего лишь отнял у него роль инженю. Не слишком справедливая расплата, не находишь?

Уилл давал волю рукам — и не давал в то же время, позволяя лишь пальцам пробегать по лицу Кита, и смотрел, смотрел, плавясь от невысказанного. Кит продолжал щуриться, продолжал забрасывать Уилла горстями болтовни. Да только кому это было нужно, если книга уже лежала на длинном, заваленном всякой всячиной столе подбитой птицей, а Джорджи Отуэлл прятал под корсетом синяки, пусть и не столь живописные, как у Неда Аллена. 

— А вам, мистер Бербедж, самому не видно, или, боюсь спросить — не слышно, что репетиция в самом разгаре? — величественно, с изморозью презрения прозвучал Нед, и снова, как всегда, никто не сумел перебить его — даже владелец театра. — Или во время последнего нашего с вами близкого свидания кто-то из актеров «Розы» двинул вам в ухо так, что вы оглохли? 

— Да что ты себе позволяешь, ссыкун! — задохнулся Бербедж, а Кит беззвучно рассмеялся, ткнувшись лбом Уиллу в грудь, напрашиваясь на его ласки, восполняя чужую нерешимость, будто за множество лет воздержания изголодался по живым, жаждущим прикосновениям. Он не оборачивался, но не мог не представить, как потешно смотрится хозяин «Театра», в прыжке едва достигающий макушкой уха Неда Аллена — и пытающийся докричаться до заоблачных высот его цветущей гордости. 

— Если вы станете и дальше орать на меня, как на мальчика на побегушках, — заявил тем временем Аллен, вызвав целый хор фырканья со стороны актеров труппы Лорда Камергера. — Я пошлю вас к черту, а мистер Хенслоу заберет римскую пьесу в «Розу». На том и порешим. 

Кемп похабно загоготал: 

— Видно, Тит Андроник соскучился по хорошим тумакам. Малыш Гоф, почеши-ка о него свои кулачки. 

И тут все заговорили одновременно, затопали так, словно пустились в общую пляску, и Уилл, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Кита, и стал смотреть ему поверх плеча, видимо, ожидая второй потасовки прямиком в сердце сцены. 

— Я ответил на твои вопросы — ответь теперь на мои. Ты купил хоть что-то этим утром, или для твоего гонорара нашлось применение получше? 

***

Макушка Кита сотрясалась от беззвучного смеха, а Уилл бездумно гладил его по плечам, по шее легкими порхающими касаниями пальцев и пытался при этом сохранить благообразное выражение лица. Это было дьявольски трудной задачей, с которой, пожалуй, вряд ли справился бы и куда более даровитый актер, поэтому губы Уилла помимо воли расплывались в улыбке, а в груди, там, куда упирался головой Кит, трепетало и разгоралось пламя.

Чтобы отвлечься от этого пламени, Уилл с преувеличенным вниманием смотрел на разгоравшуюся на сцене перепалку. 

А посмотреть было на что. Прямо на подмостках «Театра» разворачивалась диспозиция для второй битвы при Гастингсе — никак не меньше. Вождь воинственных саксов, весь обвешанный бубенцами, как овцы в Уорикшире, топорщил рыжую бороду в сторону замершего в своем воистину норманнском величии вождя с насурьмленными бровями и закрашенным фингалом, с которого начала слезать пудра. За спиной его, как по команде, выросло маленькое войско, и даже Джорджи, поправляя рукава и беспощадно стирая при этом белила, сжал кулаки. Глаза его сверкали готовностью отплатить этому миру за все несправедливости, которые он испытал со вчерашнего дня от Кита в частности и от жизни в целом. 

А между этими мирами, между скалившим зубы Кемпом и вздернувшим подбородок, замершим с такой ровной спиной, как будто проглотил портняжную мерку, Алленом, замерли пунцовый Бербедж-старший и Дик, скорбно кутавший в плащ то, что предназначалось для взоров богатых поклонниц, но никак не для доброй старой драки.

— Ну, будет вам, господа, — начал было Дик не слишком уверенно, — одно же дело делаем…

Для завершения образа воинственному насильнику златокудрой нежной Лавинии не хватало только оливковой ветви, и Уилл тоже прыснул, схватившись за плечи Кита, и на свою беду скрестил взгляды с разъяренным Бербеджем.

— Шекспир, — рявкнул тот, вне всяких сомнений, приписывая гоморру пополам с содомом, творившиеся на сцене, исключительно заслугам своего драматурга и еще немного чужого, — если ты думаешь, что я буду платить тебе за то, что ты валяешь Марло по бочкам и прочим поверхностям, то ошибаешься! 

Кит слез с бочки, но не оставил Уилла в покое — притянул его к себе за шею. 

— Эй, Шекспир, — эхом передразнил он Бербеджа, и добавил, испытующе смерив Уилла новым взглядом. — Поцелуй меня.

Они чуть не рухнули, запутавшись в занавесе и подняв тучу пыли, прежде, чем Уилл накрыл губы Кита жадным поцелуем, и, рванул крючки его дублета — их очевидное, обоюдное желание прикоснуться к живому, не укутанному в бесчисленные слои ткани телу было невыносимым.

— Ой! — пискнули голосом Гофа — совсем рядом. — Мастер Уилл, мастер Кит… Вас ищут…

Кит повернул голову, смазывая вздох Уилла со своих повлажневших губ. 

— Исчезни, — шикнул он светловолосой, беловолосой против шпионящего солнца голове хорошенького подмастерья, вечного спутника тупицы Дика Бербеджа на театральных подмостках. — Скажи тем, кто ищет: пусть приходят сюда и сами найдут, что искали. Слышишь? Нам с мистером Шекспиром нужно многое… обсудить. 

Слишком. Многое. 

Но когда было иначе?

Гоф растворился в солнце, солнце ушло в задернутую щель занавеса, и снова остались только они с Уиллом — и непониманием, где начинался один, и продолжался другой, где начинались и продолжались их речи и мысли. Уилл трогал Кита — словно слепец, отсчитывая шаги прикосновений от его ключиц — туда, где тепло тела копилось под одеждой так густо, что его можно было черпать пригоршнями. Уилл опять не отвечал, пряча правду за спину — и потому Кит был вынужден толкнуть его, вынудить отступить глубже, дальше от трескучих голосов, ближе к уединению, соединению, единству. 

Незапятнанная даже мнимой нечестностью красота черт плавно переходила в недоступную солнечным бликам марь застенка за театральной стенкой, в нечеткий излом линий необходимого для игры барахла, в пыль, в прах. Уилл, сам того не желая, наверное, делился цветом своих глаз с глазами Кита — переливая взгляд во взгляд по капле. А капли, в свою очередь, становились парой бурных потоков, сливающихся воедино, текущих друг сквозь друга протяженностью мыслей — разных, одинаковых, похожих, одних и тех же. 

— Скажи мне, черт возьми, кто она? — Кит задал вопрос напрямую, упрямо, с видимым, жгучим, недобрым удовольствием предвкушая отклик. Его неосторожно подцепленная и вытащенная наружу рубашка растекалась по груди белым воздушным пятном — белым даже сквозь древесный, старый, сухой пыльный дух. Выйди эта пыль на свет — заискрилась бы золотом, и Нед Аллен перепутал бы ее со своей пудрой для роли Тамерлана, а так — она была прахом, ничем, никем, и лишь мешала дышать. — Неужели она сосет лучше меня? Или с ней занимательнее обсуждать поэзию? Или кровь у нее краснее моей, когда ты пускаешь в ход кулаки? 

Может быть, они целовались — но скорее, ударялись губами, до ноющей боли в передних зубах, до злости в пальцах и скулах. Кит поймал руку Уилла, и дернул по своему животу вниз, между ног, поверх одежды. 

— Вильгельм Завоеватель, да где тебя носит?! — воткнулся в густеющий между ними жар голос Дика. — Неуловим, как тень! Только же был здесь!

***

Мир как будто разделился на здесь и там.

Там, за тяжелым занавесом, был день. Был гомон многих голосов, топот по доскам, театральные разборки, высокомерный Аллен, растерянный Дик, возмущенный старый Бербедж. Были чужие люди и суета.

Здесь, среди клубов пыли прячущихся по углам, цепляющихся к подолам платьев и плащей, развешанных, разбросанных на всех подходящих поверхностях, была тишина. Здесь была почти ночь, и узнавать Кита приходилось больше жадными пальцами и губами, чем ни на что не годными глазами. Но Уилл нисколько об этом не жалел. 

Он рванул рубашку Кита, вытаскивая ее из штанов — что он хотел сделать? Раздеть Кита прямо здесь, в двух шагах от Кемпа и Бербеджа, от Слая и Аллена, от идущей кувырком репетиции? Утолить дрожь пальцев, жажду телесную, такую горячую, что стоило взглянуть на Кита — и она сжигала изнутри? Любовный голод, вечно гложущий, стоило только расстаться с Китом ненадолго? 

Все, что ему хотелось — стоять, не расцепляя объятий, не выпуская из них Кита, слушать, как бьется его сердце, чувствовать, как отзывается тело Кита на его, Уилла, зов.

Уилла подхватило знакомой волной желания и всеохватывающей любви, и он нырнул в нее с головой, с разбегу, забываясь и теряясь — так, как привык нырять в эти месяцы.

И — чуть не разбился о вопрос, заданный Китом в лоб. Уилл не сразу понял, о чем Кит говорит, моргнул недоуменно, словно приходил в себя после долгого сна.

— Она? — повторил сипло, и даже головой завертел — в поисках той таинственной незнакомки, о которой говорил Кит. Но, конечно, незнакомки не было, а был теряющий терпение, гневный, ревнивый Кит, готовый — ударить или поцеловать? Или и то, и другое?

Что-то кричал Дик — тем голосом, которым он обычно говорил со сцены, кого-то звал? Но Уилл не вслушивался, повинуясь их обоюдному желанию, вспыхнувшиему, как сухой хворост, он отступил еще дальше, в густую вязкую тень, сотканную из театральной пыли и морока, и вжался в Кита так сильно, как только мог, отчаянно сожалея, что между ними несколько слоев одежды.

— Она? Ты имеешь в виду какую-то девушку, Кит? — повторил Уилл и рассмеялся, щекоча дыханием, губами, языком губы Кита. — Не было никого. Ни парней. Ни девушек. И я кое-что купил — смотри!

Уилл говорил быстро, сбивчиво, боясь, что потеряет мысль, и тут же терял ее, натыкаясь то на вопрошающий взгляд, то на недвусмысленное выражение желания Кита. Он нашарил в кармане подарок и протянул его Киту, чувствуя, как дрожат руки.

— Увидел его — и сразу подумал: это твое! На, бери, возьми, пожалуйста, Кит.

Он шептал, почти умоляя, будто боялся, что Кит откажется.

***

Холодок закрался за пазуху — но совсем ненадолго: скоро Уилл заменил его самим собой. Сквозь пыл ревности, терпкой, отдающей горчинкой в уголках напряженных губ, Кит подумал: а ведь сейчас они вознамерились повторить тот же путь, который был проделан в одну приснопамятную сентябрьскую ночь, под пологом которой пряталась неудачно притворившаяся летом осень, и прекрасные, разнузданные чудовища, покрытые розовыми лепестками вместо чешуи. Уилл слушал сердце Кита ладонями — он взял эту привычку из той же ночи, и теперь все возвращалось на круги своя, Уроборос опять терзал зубами свой хвост, как они оба терзали упрямыми поцелуями губы друг друга.

А сердце билось все быстрее, набирая ритм. Было между той ночью и этим днем одно различие — ночь была черной, а день — белел в щелях, ночь была одинокой и тихой, говоря их голосами, а день имел тысячу голосов, и подбирался ими совсем близко. 

— Да, я имею… — начал Кит, наткнувшись на какую-то перегородку, и ударившись в нее плечом. И тут же осекся, и даже шмыгнул носом, наморщив переносицу — глупая, простаковатая привычка, изжитая им еще в университете, после насмешек знатных, выточенных из слоновой кости и дорогих пород дерева товарищей по Колледжу Тела Христова: тело Спасителя выдержит раны от гвоздей и терновых шипов, но не потерпит деревенщины. 

От облегчения захотелось смеяться и двигаться легче облаков, гонимых ветром. Это было стыдно и прекрасно — и совершенно не было ясно, что брало верх. Они с Уиллом оказались на одном уровне — их глаза были напротив, их ноги стояли на одной и той же земле, а с Кита были содраны два слоя модной гордости — и смешной, недостойной все отрицающего духа, мнительности. Уилл протянул ему что-то, тускло, будто глаз хищника, блеснувшее в приглушенном сероватом свете — тоже сероватое, будто ладонь Шекспира была полна жидкой ртути. Кит так и подумал сперва — сдуру допуская невозможное. Накрыл эту ладонь своей, укололся о холодное на теплом. Он смотрел в глаза, он, не меняя выражения лица, все же покраснел — пятнами, до корней волос, и даже до груди, и это не могла скрыть расхристанная сорочка. 

— Прикрепи это к моей одежде, — глухо велел он, подозревая всерьез, что жгучий румянец добрался уже даже до костяшек его пальцев и коленей. — А если хочешь раздеть — ладно, можешь приколоть прямо к коже. 

Он подался ключицами, грудью вперед, чуть откидывая голову, и улыбаясь — с тем самым исчезающим ртутным блеском. 

А потом поцеловал Уилла опять, так и не дождавшись выполнения торопливого приказа — и тот, кажется, даже ударился затылком о стену, и удар этот лязгом отозвался в зубах Кита, но ничему, ничему, ничему не помешал. 

— Вильгельм Заво… 

Дик Бербедж наверняка поскрипывал досками пола, пустившись на поиски друга, и пройдя все той же via dolorosa почти до самого подножия Голгофы — но только ни Кит, ни попавший в его цепкие, требовательные объятия, зацелованный до полусмерти Уилл не смогли и не захотели услышать приближение Рока. 

И стало слишком поздно. 

Уилл отпрянул первым, шумно дыша приоткрытым ртом и безуспешно пытаясь наскоро запахнуться. Кит, даже не пытаясь, потянулся по стене, обтирая собой пыль. Они смотрели на Дика широко распахнутыми глазами, а Дик щурился: он не был привычен к благословенному мраку, сторонился и страшился его, предпочитая ясный день. 

Его красивые брови в который раз за сегодня сложились домиком, и он выдавил:

— Папаша говорит: нам всем нужно сыграться, и для этого подойдет новая интермедия Марло. Мы ведь и так хотим разбить ею «Тита Андроника». 

— И что с того? — поинтересовался Кит, удивляясь одновременно — тому, что Уилл таки успел приколоть фибулу к его расползшемуся на груди дублету и тому, что Дик переоделся, и теперь не светил заманчивыми ляжками перед призраками своих будущих ласковых покровительниц. 

— А то, что Отуэлл ушел с репетиции, или его, как сказал папаша, пожрали черти. 

***

После дневного света, пусть и не слишком яркого, полумрак закулисья показался истинной тьмой, и Дик пробирался почти на ощупь, благо отцовский театр и его задворки он знал наизусть. Знал все ходы и выходы, тайные и не очень, расположение гримерных. Он знал, где поскрипывают неплотно пригнанные доски — и это не раз выручало их с Уиллом, когда приходилось скрываться от всевидящего ока папаши и отправляться на очередное приключение, знал, как расставлен реквизит и как развешаны костюмы. Но сегодня то ли темнота была особенно слепящей, то ли Дик во всю вертел головой в поисках пропавшего Уилла, но доски под ногами скрипели немилосердно, и Дик то и дело обтирал собой невесть откуда взявшиеся углы, взывая:

— Уилл! Вильгельм Завоеватель! Марло! Ну где же вы?!

Ответом ему был только грохот очередного реквизита, и какая-то странная возня в дальнем от сцены углу.

Туда Дик и направился.

Посланный на поиски Гоф покраснел и потупился, мямля что-то невразумительное, из чего Дик заключил, что мальчишка так и не нашел ни Уилла, ни Марло, вот же нерасторопный. Дик точно видел, что они исчезли за занавесом, но так и не понял, что им там понадобилось в столь острый для обеих трупп момент, и решил, что уж он-то их непременно найдет.

Возня стала явственней, послышался шорох, шепот, какие-то звуки, Дик бы решил, что это стоны, но откуда им взяться в театре — сейчас, когда из всех девушек только обряженные в девичьи платья Гоф да Отуэлл. Не мог же Уилл, в самом деле… От этой мысли Дик смутился, и что-то загрохотало у него под ногами, как гром небесный. 

И тут он увидел жмущуюся у стены парочку. Подслеповато моргнув, Дик понял, что Уилла он нашел.

Да вот только опасения Дика подтвердились: Уилл на самом деле был с какой-то девушкой, только наряженной в мужское платье — очень ловко. Парочка самозабвенно целовалась, светлые волосы девушки рассыпались по дублету, и Уилл запустив в них пальцы, сминал прическу, притягивая девушку еще ближе. Дик не мог этого не признать, — это было волнующе. Но, увы, за бархатным занавесом Уилла ждали две нетерпеливые труппы — еще немного, и актеры «Розы» и «Театра» точно передерутся снова. А заработать фингал похожий на алленовский Дик не хотел.

— Вильгельм Завоева… — начал он и осекся. Потому что девушка обернулась и оказалась вовсе не девушкой. Кит, мать его, Марло предстал перед Диком во всей расхристанной красе, с выдернутой наружу сорочкой, расстегнутым дублетом, и даже, кажется, о боже, приспущенными штанами. Дик потерял дар речи, а Марло ухмыльнулся — так глумливо и гадко, как мог только он один.

Уилл же, наоборот, выглядел потерянным и смущенным. Дик моргнул снова. Может, это и хорошо, что он пришел так вовремя? Наверняка, он спас Уилла от куда более худшей участи, чем просто поцелуи известного на весь Лондон содомита! 

— Теперь парни, вместо того, чтобы сыгрываться, спорят, кто из них будет шлюхой, — выпалил он.

Марло коротко вздохнул и ответил — все так же глумясь:

— Беги к папаше, малютка Дик, и скажи ему, что если он не способен управиться в своем театре с малолетками, драматург его заклятого врага обязательно явится на помощь подобно ангелу небесному, — Марло картинно подбоченился, выступая вперед и оборачиваясь на Уилла. — Иного выхода нет, все идет к тому, что я принесу себя в жертву Музам, и примерю амплуа, что, как говорят люди, приходится мне к лицу и на сцене, и в жизни. Пойдем со мной, мастер Шекспир, поможешь напялить юбки и затянуть корсет. 

Кажется, Уилл заулыбался. Да, совершенно точно, он улыбался. 

Дик неуверенно шагнул назад, из темноты в день: может, ему все привиделось? Наверняка, он что-то не так понял. Да, наверняка. Надо будет спросить Уилла. Или — нет?

***

После темноты коридоров здесь было почти ослепительно светло — и два растрепанных, разрумянившихся чужака смотрели на них из небольшого туманного зеркала на столе с оплывшей свечой. Их путь завершился в уборной Кемпа. 

Не произнеся ни слова, ни звука он встал позади Кита и обнял его за талию. 

Вот они мы, вот так мы смотримся вместе: перепутавшиеся темные и светлые пряди, смугловатая и матово-бледная кожа, одинаковый румянец на лицах, одинаковое выражение неизбывной жажды и любовного томления. Это мы, те, кем мы были всегда, тем, кем мы будем еще не раз — узнаешь, Кит?

Пальцы Уилла потянули за край рубашки, и Кит — тоже молча, как будто они уговорились не произносить ни слова — поднял руки. 

Уилл стянул ее, чувствуя, как все внутри начинает дрожать. По-прежнему не спуская взгляда с зеркала, он прижался губами к плечу Кита — и Кит вздрогнул. Уилл провел ладонью по его подобравшемуся животу, спустился ниже, к каменной твердости мужского естества Кита и шумно выдохнул. Если бы у них было больше времени, если бы…

Одевали Кита в четыре руки — все так же молча, торопливо урывая между делом короткие, ничего не могущие удовлетворить поцелуи. 

Сорочка, нижние юбки, корсет, верхние юбки, шнуровка, плотнее, плотнее — со сбившимся дыханием, дрожью пальцев, гложущим до костей любовным голодом. 

Не пропустить ничего, выпустить вышитые рукава. спустить их с плеч, открывая тронутую искусственным румянцем грудь. Мазнуть золотой — совсем как у Аллена — пудрой по щекам, подчеркивая скулы.

Это был Кит — и не Кит, прекрасная незнакомка в кроваво-красном платье с подведенными губами и блестящими из-под рассыпавшихся волос глазами. 

Уилл отступил на шаг, сглотнув. 

— Кит, — выдохнул он, вновь становясь за спиной у Кита, и разворачивая его лицом к зеркалу, и это были его первые слова, разбившие молчание между ними. — Ты только посмотри, Кит.

Этот новый Кит был до того прекрасен и невинен и до того развратен в своей невинности, что желание и любовь всколыхнулись с новой силой, взыдмаясь огромным океанским валом, грозя укрыть под собой Уилла без остатка. 

Стой, остановись, мгновение! 

Уилл снова обнял Кита за талию и поцеловал в плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, слышишь, Кит?

***  
Он сам выбрал это платье — не произнеся ни звука, и лишь указав на него пальцем в некрасивом, как шмыганье носом, и самодовольном, как все, что он делал, жесте. У платья был розово-красный цвет, цвет разорванной низи поцелуев, цвет живых цветов, воспаленных губ, крови, театра на берегу Темзы, и, в конце концов — цвет бордельной вывески. Когда-то это платье наверняка носила некая леди — жемчужные следы былой роскоши были спороты с рукавов, чтобы актеры, унаследовавшие наряд от прежней владелицы, не слишком зазнавались, — и эта безымянная, до поры безликая дама вдруг нарисовалась перед мысленным взором Кита похожей на леди Френсис Девере. 

Эта мысль развеселила его. 

Уилл расправлял нижнюю сорочку на его спине, а она была узка ему в плечах. Уилл растирал белила и румяна по его щекам, а он сам подводил глаза — с той же гримасой, что Нед пару дней назад. Уилл затягивал корсет, пока Кит упирался руками в край гримерного столика — совсем как в ту ночь, что преследовала их теперь, будто охотник желающую быть пойманной и простреленной навылет дичь. Соприкосновения губ казались случайными, мимолетными, они не убивали, но только ранили, размазывая только что наложенный грим и помаду, непременно, помаду, алую, как парча давно осиротевшего, падшего от стана знатной леди до какого-то распутного поэта платья. 

Кит снял подаренную брошь с отброшенного в сторону дублета, и нашел для нее место на корсаже своего нового одеяния, опущенном до рискованного предела низко — из-за моды, снисходительной к красоте женской груди, и насмешливой к плоскости мужской, по ошибке затянутой в тот же лиф. 

— И таким — тоже любишь? — поддразнивая Уилла, прильнувшего к нему сзади, Кит легко, словно это было привычным, обыденным его занятием, утратил манеры рожденного мужчиной — и превратился в некое существо, сочетающего в себе мужское, женское, дьявольское, — все и одновременно: в голосе, выражении лица, игре интонаций. Его собственный румянец проступал сквозь слой краски. Он сам проступал сквозь блудливую, доступную, уходящую от одного объятия ради другого Нэн — перламутрово, чередой полутонов, то проявляясь, то растворяясь. — Я столько лет не рядился в женскую одежду, что уже успел позабыть, каково это. Что ты любишь во мне сейчас? Кого? Меня ли? Мою ли роль? Мои ли слова, вложенные в уста всех городских потаскух разом — и не предназначенные ни для одной из них по отдельности?

Выскользнув из рук Уилла, Кит отступил и развернулся к нему лицом, развязно усаживаясь на край столика и подбирая юбки повыше — так, как делали это простые, всегда готовые приласкать нетребовательного клиента уличные Молли и Дженни. Он тронул брошь пальцем, задумчиво обвел контур корсажа, и принялся спутывать вьющуюся за ухом прядь. Под нижними оборками проступили очертания плавно разошедшихся колен — и Кит улыбнулся типичнейшей из блядских улыбок, которую узнал бы каждый, кто хоть раз имел дело с лондонскими веселыми девками. Подходите, сэр, все, что вы пожелаете, сбудется для вас между моих ляжек.

— Так говорят: пока ты играешь женщину на сцене, ты — женщина. И плевать, кто ты на самом деле, кем крещен, где живешь и как часто поправляешь член в штанах. Игра называется игрой, потому что у нее есть правила. Удовольствие от игры — в следовании им, или же в попытках их обойти и не обжечься. Женщина, сыгранная мужчиной — не женщина, как король на сцене — не король, а актер в короне из фольги. А ты, Уилл, ты хочешь меня таким? Ответь мне честно, как был честен в том, что и сегодня не позарился ни на одну юбку, хотя я сам никогда не надену юбку так, как это сделает рожденная от рода Евы.

***

Красное, золотое, белое — цвета королевские, божественные. А Кит теперь весь был соткан из алого, белого, золотого.

Он оставался собой — и не был собой, как в те минуты, когда рассек руку ножом, и потекла такая же красная, как его платье, кровь. Как в те минуты, когда в этой же комнате он цеплялся за стол, и лицо его было искажено мукой желания и наслаждения. Как тогда, когда он стоял перед Уиллом на коленях, а Уилл просил его о том, что казалось тогда почти невозможным. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор — годы, столетия, минуты?

Кит был мужчиной и женщиной, он был ангелом, инкубом, суккубом, он был актером — и в то же время это была не совсем игра. 

Уилл видел, как растворяется в новой маске привычная, и сквозь них, сквозь все наслоения, проступает другое лицо — истинное лицо Кита Марло, Меркурия, Ртути, которая может принять любую форму в любом сосуде, но стоит выпустить ее на волю — и только ее и видели.

Кит вопрошал, искушая лукавыми словами, смотрел исподлобья, испытуя, требуя — так требуют боги, так они испытывают смертных на крепость веры.

И Уилл принял правила игры. 

Он сделал шаг и встал между разведенных коленей Кита, взялся за них, разводя еще шире, непристойней, открытее, и чувствуя под мягким, женским шелком привычную мужскую твердость и остроту. Наклонился — к самому лицу, прикрытому светлыми, золотыми прядями, к красному рту, к золотым искрам, пляшущим в глазах. Из них — Уилл точно знал это — может получиться огонь. А будет ли это уничтожающий все на своем пути пожар или согревающий темной зимней ночью костер — это зависело от его ответов.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, глядя на приоткрытые алые губы, изящные, как у девушки, на длинные ресницы, тень от которых упала на тронутую белилами щеку, скрывая блеск глаз — Тебя, Кит, в любом твоем обличье, в любой ипостаси. Мне по нраву все в тебе — и весь ты, и я хочу тебя, будь ты в штанах или платье, а лучше, конечно, и без того, и без другого.

Он наклонился, взяв Кита за подбородок, и поцеловал, пачкая себя и Кита немедленно расползшейся помадой — так когда-то они смешивали друг с другом кровь.

Он еще немного приподнял бесстыдно задранную Китом юбку — и положил ладони на обнажившуюся кожу, провел вверх, запуская руки под юбку еще больше — до самого паха, до моментально напрягшегося естества.

— Что же до твоего предложения, о моя прекрасная королева, мой король, — сказал он со смешком, — то я согласен. Тебе чертовски идет красное, но мне кажется, платья других цветов подойдут тоже. А сейчас…

Он обхватил ладонью член Кита и провел по нему — от основания до головки, неторопливо лаская.

— Уилл, Марло! — раздался страдальческий голос Дика. — Да где же вы запропастились?… Папаша рвет и мечет!

***

Все повторялось, время скользило по кругу — по чешуе кусающего самого себя змея, окольцевавшего мироздание. Один сюжет шел по январскому хрустящему снегу, ставя ноги-строки по следам, уже протоптанным сюжетом иным, — но братом-близнецом нынешнего. Они все как будто разыгрывали глупую пьесу, разыгрывали страстно, самозабвенно, в сполохах шелков и в пятнах помады. 

Помада Кита разукрасила лицо Уилла, вновь и вновь пачкая его губы — словно частичка багрянца, в который он сам облачал того, кого теперь любил, проступала на его коже. Иной багрянец — кровь, поднявшаяся к скулам, малая толика той, что хлынула вниз (о, Кит чувствовал это внутренней стороной отведенного в сторону бедра!), смешивалась с гримом и парчой, и все перемешивалось между собой — поцелуи, торопливые, вырванные из когтей утекающего времени ласки, дыхание в чужую шею, осколки слов, обрывки смеха. 

— Я сыграю это для тебя, — улыбался, вздыхал, таял, гнулся в обхвативших его руках Кит — не как мужчина, а как женщина, мужского в нем осталось — всего-то ничего, горсть изнывающего желания в ладони Уилла, да голос, растворяющийся в испарине и поплывших белилах скорее, чем стихал его отзвук между двух переплетенных тел. — И сыграю с тобой. Сейчас и после. Я хочу, чтобы ты оттрахал меня — когда-нибудь, даже не снимая платья, всего лишь задрав юбки, как ты делал это с десятками тех, чьи имена сейчас даже не вспомнишь… Ты сделаешь это? Скажи мне, сделаешь?

Вопящий за броней из нескольких хлипких перегородок Дик Бербедж был, как досадливо зудящий над ухом комар, как муха, гул которой раздражает и врывается в сознание прежде вида. Кит морщился, дышал резче, хватал Уилла за волосы на затылке — не по-дамски крепко, но тут же отточено женским движением склонял его голову к своей шее и ключицам, откидываясь назад, полуголой спиной к обжигающе холодному льду зеркала:

— Нет, подожди… 

Но он лукавил с этим «нет» — по-женски, не желал ждать ни минуты — по-мужски, с удовольствием раздвигал ноги навстречу почти болезненным, шероховатым движениям руки, и тут же стискивал бедра, вторя усвоенной невесть откуда привычке, свойственной любой женщине на свете — от сверкающей жемчужными ожерельями леди до немудрящей шлюхи. 

Таких все едино называли с незлобивой насмешкой и грубым вожделением — Нэн. 

***  
— Господь всемогущий, ну разве натянуть бабские шмотки — это так долго? — ворчал Уилл Кемп, сидя на краю сцены и поочередно ударяя пятками обеих ног в доски, чтобы вызвать визгливый звон подвязанных к чулкам бубенчиков. 

— Не так уж и быстро, — заметил Аллен, между тем, куда проворнее сменивший облачение древнеримского полководца на пеструю робу сутенера. 

Мистер Слай, с некоторых пор пребывавший не с духе, скривил рот в спину ведущему актеру труппы слуг Лорда Адмирала, и продолжил мерить подмостки «Театра» однообразными вереницами шагов:

— Гребаный пиздюк Джорджи переодевался куда скорее. Ну уж, попадись он мне, маленький засранец, я заставлю его навалить при мне кучу и сожрать ее тут же! 

Успевшие оттаять и относительно примириться актеры обеих труп бухнули дружным смехом. 

— Что-то это пиво кажется мне прокисшим! — покривлялся Нед Аллен, вызвав еще более бурное веселье. — Попробуйте, кто-нибудь — если это так, пойду, заставлю трактирщика навалить при мне кучу… 

Но куда мрачнее смотрелся старший Бербедж, угрюмо, как сыч, надувшийся в дальнем углу, и изредка покрикивавший оттуда, когда болтовня, призванная, должно быть, вконец заменить репетицию, казалась ему особенно возмутительной. 

— А не тревожишься за своего отпрыска, Джейме?- подъелдыкивал его Кемп уже не впервые за нелепый сегодняшний день. — Кто знает, чем занимаются эти двое там, среди костюмов, и чему могут его научить…

Бербедж взвился, хлопнув ладонями по коленям, и загудел громовым голосом — почти ничем не уступавшим знаменитым зевесовым тонам Аллена:

— Думай что мелешь, дубина! Болваны! Ничего не могут сделать как следует… Вот оттого и живем не как люди, а как… Нед, скажи мне — как этот шельмец Хенслоу только терпит Марло? Я выпер его из труппы пинком под тощий зад почти сразу же, как увидел гнильцу его натуры, и теперь он, видите ли, делится этой гнильцой с нашим Шекспиром, а тот только и рад перенимать всякие непотребства, и бегает за Марло хвостом, явно желая ему подражать, и не соображая, кому подражает! Богом клянусь, если Дик не вернется, когда солнце коснется вон того ряда скамеек на балконе, я пойду туда сам, и уж тогда им не поздоровится, чем бы они ни были за… 

— Мистер Бербедж, — меланхолично, скучая напоказ, перебил его Аллен, и осторожно тронул согнутым пальцем подбитое веко. — Скажите и вы мне — в «Театр» когда-либо ломились констебли, вынося дверь только затем, чтобы арестовать главного драматурга? Нет? Вам приходилось перевернуть все бордели и кабаки Лондона, чтобы найти его, внезапно исчезнувшего без следа, а потом узнать — месяцев эдак через пять, — что он со дня на день должен вернуться из Рима? Тоже нет? А ждать сокрушительных убытков в связи с тем, что вашего Шекспира собираются вздернуть за убийство? То-то же. Уверяю вас, мистер Бербедж — Марло просто развлекается. Ничего серьезного. Нарезвившись, он придет и сделает все, как надо. И карманы у вас будут рваться от заработанных нами деньжат — а то, что он делает с Шекспиром, не вашего ума дело. 

У Бербеджа поперек лба вздулась жила, а лицо сделалось свекольно-красным:

— Заработанных вами? Не моего ума дело? Изволь, сосунок, выбить золотую пыльцу, которой ты мазюкаешься с утра до вечера, из своих ушей, и выслушать меня. Все, все, черт возьми, что делается в моем театре — моего ума дело, ясно?! 

— Смотрите, — сказал вдруг Кемп, безмерно удивленно ткнув пальцем в сторону. — Дик вернулся ни с чем. 

Несколько голов одновременно обернулись в сторону вышедшего на сцену молодого Бербеджа. 

— Дик, — позвал его Джеймс Бербедж. — Что случилось? Что они тебе наплели? На тебе лица нет. 

И вправду, вечно румяный, кровь с молоком Дик выглядел так, словно увидел призрак собственной бабушки, выпрыгнувший на него прямиком из-за театрального занавеса.

***  
Что-то Уилл с Марло подзадержались с этими тряпками, Дику даже стало не по себе.

Обе труппы уже успели и разругаться вдрызг, и помириться, и послать Гофа — единственного оставшегося в их распоряжении мальчишку — за пивом в ближайший кабак, и немного набраться, и даже сойтись на почве общей неприязни к тем, кто пудрится и красится едва ли не вдвое дольше любой записной красавицы из свиты Леди Королевы.

А может, просто время тянулось невыносимо медленно и ожидание превратилось в пытку. Поэтому, когда папаша предложил Дику снова сходить за Уиллом и Китом, Дик охотно бросился исполнять поручение — все ж какое-никакое, а дело, он же не Кемп, в конце концов, способный травить байки с утра до вечера.

За кулисами было все так же темно тихо, как прежде. Приглушивший краски быстрый зимний день уже перевалил за половину, сменив собой яркое утро. Дик моргнул, приноравливаясь к полумраку, по-прежнему слепящему глаза с непривычки. Интересно, и правда, что можно так долго делать: не могут разобраться с корсетом или нижними юбками? А, может, Марло никак не может выбрать платье? Эта мысль развеселила Дика, но тут недавно увиденное снова предстало перед его глазами. Уилл тогда выглядел смущенным и потерянным. Что, если он пошел на эту жертву — а целоваться с Марло было, несомненно, немалой жертвой с его стороны,- чтобы примирить театры и вырвать из алчных лап чужого драматурга свое кровное? Что, если Марло захочет пойти… дальше? Как именно дальше и насколько, Дик даже представить себе страшился. Сердце заколотилось сильнее, и он, набрав воздуха в легкие, воззвал, как со сцены:

— Уилл, Марло! Да где же вы запропастились?!

Что, если в эту самую минуту… 

— Нет, подожди… — услышал Дик захлебывающееся и умоляющее и похолодел от ужаса: голос показался ему похожим на голос Уилла. Он рывком распахнул дверь — друг прямо сейчас, сию минуту, нуждается в его помощи, он не имеет права бездействовать! Просто надерет задницу этому ублюдку Марло, и плевать на театры, плевать на постановки. Никто не посмеет принуждать Уилла к… такому.

— Уилл, я… — но слова замерли на губах, а язык примерз к небу.

И в страшном сне Дик не мог представить ничего подобного, но все происходило наяву, а то, что он мог не увидеть, с беспощадной ясностью подсказывало зеркало Кемпа.

Марло сидел, поддернув подол алого платья почти до самого паха, а между его широко разведенных ног стоял Уилл. Марло стонал, то подаваясь вперед, то откидываясь назад, к зеркалу, отражавшему его сведенные лопатки и напряженную спину. Одной рукой Уилл скользил его по обнаженной спине так ласково, как Дик ни разу не видел, чтобы Уилл обращался с женщиной, даже с леди Френсис! А другая…

— Нет уж, давай сейчас, — сказал кто-то, и Дик не сразу понял, что голос принадлежит Уиллу — таким чужим, низким, с бархатными рокочущими нотками он был. — Сделай это для меня, ну же, Кит, кончи прямо сейчас…

Не смея оторвать взгляда от чудовищной картины, Дик попятился, забыв закрыть за собой дверь. Он шел, не разбирая дороги, что-то с грохотом упало, но ему было все равно. Хотелось заплакать, или, как в детстве, забиться в угол, пахнущий пылью, потом и театральным гримом, и просидеть там до вечера, но Дик упрямо переставлял ноги.

Он вышел на свет, все так же подслеповато моргая. 

— Что они тебе наплели? На тебе лица нет, — встревожился папаша.

Дик сел на край сцены и сказал, ни на кого не глядя:

— Они… закончили. Сейчас придут.

***

Он появился на сцене вместе с пивом, когда пена зашипела в кружках и плеснулась через край. Прошелся по упругим доскам не своей походкой — а той, что была позаимствована внимательным взглядом и придирчивым, все подмечающим пером у настоящих, многоликих и похожих, будто сестры, разноцветных, распускающихся и увядающих в один день Нэн. 

На него обернулись, и Кемп, взмахнув рукой, утер пивную пену с рыжих усов, чтобы гаркнуть:

— Ну, блядь, дождались королевишну! 

Но он отнесся к этому снисходительно — Нэн в его крови отнеслась снисходительно, потому что каждый раз, когда она выходила гладить спины улиц Шордича, прикидываясь ланью, но охотясь на деньги и танцы, ей свистели и кричали вслед. 

Мужчины, бесчисленные полчища мужчин в женском чреве Лондона. 

— Ну что, — громко сказал Кит, скаля зубы и упирая руки в бока. — Кому-то хочется отшлепать бедняжку Нэн за то, что она слишком долго возилась с помадой? 

Помада была размазана по его губам — он не стал ничего править, мимолетно бросив стальной, косой взгляд на дно ртутного озерца, кажущегося зеркалом, пока вылизывал ладонь Уилла, крепко, цепко держа его за запястье. 

— За мной должок, — шепнул он в эту влажную, чуть растерянно раскрытую ладонь, и опустил ресницы, как сделала бы это разбитная шлюшка, желающая прикинуться славной девушкой — потому что слыхала от кого-то сотню лет назад, что девицам положено вести себя именно так, и именно так трепетать ресницами, коль Бог изволил ими наградить. — И я верну его вечером. Дождешься? 

Уилл не ответил, но Кит знал, что выбора у него, как всегда, не осталось. 

— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, — пообещал старший Бербедж, даже не пожелав выбраться из своей медвежьей берлоги — дальнего, затененного, недоступного для игривого зимнего солнца угла. 

Кит прикрыл рот ладонью:

— Вы, мужчины, все обещаете, да еще каждый раз называете это дело по-разному — я уж и запуталась: убить — это в передок или задок? 

Кто-то заржал, кто-то подхватил. Люди на сцене пришли в движение — само собою начиналось новое действо.

Кемп, отставив предварительно осушенную кружку, зазвенел шагами в сторону, и на полпути его походка превратилась в танец — все-таки этот говнюк знал толк в деле, при всей своей рыжей, конопатой коренастости порхая и выкидывая коленца маврской пляски с дьявольской, стрекозьей легкостью. 

Кит подобрал юбки — нарочно, чтобы обнажить чулки до икр, и подбежал к Аллену, из Тита Андроника перекинувшемуся простым лондонским «котом». 

— Ты здорово придумал, Кит, с этой размазанной помадой, — заметил Нед, и объятие за талию вышло у него чуть более крепким, чем того требовалось обращение с нежной женской плотью. 

Нахмурившись, Кит манерно шлепнул его по руке: 

— А ну, перестань! Все, что порой кажется выдумками, может оказаться правдой. 

В этот момент на них обернулся Дик, до того уныло сидевший на краю сцены — Кит приметил его непривычно сгорбленную спину, как только выплыл из-за кулис. В глазах младшего Бербеджа влажно дрожала обида, огромная, как набитый тряпичный член, показавшийся впереди вновь появившегося Уилла Кемпа — прямиком над аккуратно обшитыми черными веревками яйцами. 

— Эй, Дик, — позвал Нед. — Что ты там расселся? Приступаем! 

Увидев чудо портняжного мастерства, нацепленное поверх звенящих порток отплясывающего Кемпа, Кит не выдержал и расхохотался совершенно искренне. А тот, играя бровями и раскорячившись, словно под ним была невидимая лошадь с крайне толстыми боками, вдруг дернул за член и… тот сделался длиннее еще на фут, так как был частью протянут внутри штанины. 

— Видали парня-селюка? Украл, злодей, мою любовь! — надрывался, заламывая руки, позабывший о несмываемом оскорблении мистер Слай. Он то и дело поправлял пришитые к шапке рога из веток, и продолжал все так же заунывно. — Что делать мне? Дрожит рука, от сердца отошла вся кровь! 

Кит прохаживался за его спиной, виляя бедрами и развязно подмигивая окружающим, пока Кемп, помахивая угрожающе качающейся елдой, выплясывал вокруг, так и норовя ткнуть своим орудием под алые юбки. Повизгивала скрипочка, вторили ей трещотки — пока что осторожно, вкрадчиво, как бы пробуя свою силу. 

— А он ей дарит звон колец, на выход — пышность рукавов, настанет этому конец? Любовь украл — и был таков! 

Музыка заиграла быстрее, будто пытаясь угнаться за бубенцами на ногах Кемпа. Задрав юбки и оттопырив зад, Кит кокетливо воззрился на стоящего поодаль, все такого же румяного, как в гримерной, Уилла, и в этот самый миг тряпичный член браво просунулся ему меж ляжек. 

— Пускай, пускай подарит ей хоть все на свете рукава, — заявил Нед, мастерски копируя говор с развальцей заправского кокни. — Спи хоть в альковах королей — ей блядью быть, пока жива. 

***

Уилл вышел позже Кита — на пару ударов сердца, на целую жизнь. 

Вышел — и замер на самой границе залитой ярким светом сцены и сумрака, прячущегося по ту сторону занавеса. 

Мир изменился, мир перевернулся, а Кит растворился в этом новом мире, приняв новую форму. Со спины Уилл бы не признал Кита, даже если бы его заставили клясться на Библии. Как будто это не он, Уилл, затягивал собственноручно шнурки корсета, не он расправлял сорочку, помогал выпустить в прорези рукавов нижнюю вышитую сорочку, как будто не он пудрил расправленные гордо плечи, расправлял юбки, как будто не он, черт возьми, задирал эти юбки выше, чем то положено дамам или мужчинам, которые играют дам. Как будто не знал наверняка, что под женской обманчиво-мягкой, вкрадчивой, призывно виляющей бедрами личиной прячется мужское естество, а за разбитной, хохочущей, упершей руки в бока Нэн прячется Кит, кем бы он ни был на самом деле.

Кит (Нэн?) прошелся совсем рядом, бросил длинный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, улыбнулся уголком яркого рта со смазанной помадой — Уилл сам хорошо помнил, как стиралась эта прилипчивая вязкая субстанция с губ Кита, как пачкалась его ладонь в красное, будто Кит делился с ним своей кровью. Он помнил, как стирал, растирал по коже яркие следы, приводя себя в порядок потом, когда Кит, шурша юбками, смехом, вздохами и окончательно превратившись в Нэн, покидал их поле боя, место их грехопадения — гримерную Уилла Кемпа. Помнил, но сейчас ему казалось, что все всего лишь пригрезилось, наколдованное в старом зеркале, запомнившем их отражения еще с прошлой осени.

А может, Кит был зеркалом, и отражал всех тех женщин, которых Уилл встречал, всех, с кем он делил постель?

Кит (Нэн?) смеялся заливисто, призывно, тряся белокурыми локонами — так делали все те женщины, которых помнил Уилл, так делала и светловолосая Китти, прежде, чем оказаться в его постели, залитой лунным светом. Может, Кит и был — Китти? Может, его никогда не было?

Вот Кита (Нэн, Китти?) по-хозяйски, как будто имел на него право, обнимал за талию Аллен, и девушка рядом с ним, хоть и сама немаленького роста, казалась хрупкой. Вот она (он, Кит?) шлепнула насупившего свои яркие черные брови Аллена по руке. Так делала леди Фрэнсис, вспомнил вдруг Уилл. 

— Все, что порой кажется выдумками, может оказаться правдой, — расслышал он, и кровь бросилась в лицо, заливая шею, окрашивая уши в багряный, под стать платья Кита (Нэн, Китти?) цвет.

А представление — для него одного, да еще может, для старого Бербеджа, сидевшего, хмурясь, по другую сторону сцены и тоже прячущегося в тени, шло своим чередом. 

Музыка становилась громче, пляски развязней — как будто все происходящее на самом деле было не на сцене, а в одном из кабаков Лондона, несть им числа.

Воздух накалялся, реплики — смешные, непристойные, и от этого еще более смешные звучали все громче, веселее. 

И Уилл, казалось, заразившийся этим общим весельем, начал улыбаться, глядя на выплясывавших Кемпа и Слая и застывшего в своем величии Аллена. Алое платье, как язык пламени, мелькало то там, то тут, то одновременно везде.

Когда же огромная елда Кемпа ткнулась все-таки между алых юбок, Уилл не выдержал, отвернулся. Происходившее было смешным и страшным, а почему ему было смешно и страшно — он бы ответить не мог.

***  
Уилл отвернулся, отвел глаза — вывернувшись из рук Кемпа и мимоходом бросив волочащийся по доскам сцены хрен ему на плечо, Кит на мгновение увидел его профиль. 

Музыка, разгулявшись вовсю, разухабисто летела над пустым партером. Не задействованные в интермедии актеры и сами начинали приплясывать, расправляясь с оставленным пивом — в воздухе, под сусальным солнцем, повис привычный запах игры: перегар, пот, приторно сладкие духи, пудра и пыль. Пыль взлетала в лучах солнца, выбиваемая десятком ног из стонущей сцены — и им всем было мало, мало, и пляска продолжалась, закручиваясь тугим узлом вокруг горла. 

— Тьху! Припляши ее, юнец. Я погляжу — ух, силы ж тут! А Пирс покажет бубенец, раз! и сведет твою звезду, — говорил Дик, и в его голосе, опять — чуть высоковатом, сквозило столь натурально сыгранное сочувствие к лучшему другу, вляпавшемуся в чары известной всему Лондону шлюхи, что Кит почувствовал щекотку ни к чему не стремящегося нетерпения под затянутыми в корсет ребрами слева. 

— Мой милый Дик, зови парней. А Пирсу кстати передай: раз хочет шлюхи он моей — отпляшет здесь ее пускай. 

На сцене затанцевали с удвоенным пылом — Кит, подобрав юбки, снова юркнул между разгоряченных тел актеров, спасаясь от похабно помахивающего своим главным орудием Кемпа. Надо бы отдать елду Дураку, — подумалось вдруг, между изящной пробежкой взад-вперед и успешной попыткой усесться на давешнюю бочку, игриво закинув ногу на ногу и демонстрируя чулок. 

— Тьху, Нэн! Уж засиделся гость в твоей уютной конуре, — обратился Дик к нему, тряхнув кудрями и притопывая на месте. Кит, затрепетав ресницами, закрыл лицо краем подола, выставив напоказ все три слоя нижних юбок. — Ты знаешь — стар он. В горле кость! Юнцы ж толпятся на дворе! 

Внезапно заржал старый Бербедж — громко, хрипло, зычно, так, что его сын чуть не сбился с безумного стаккато слова и шага, задаваемого ускоряющимся мориском. Кит и сам прыснул из-за задранного платья, опять отыскав сияющим взглядом Уилла, и начал болтать ногами, так же, как в начале репетиции:

— Не брошу точно, душка-Дик, Роланда-душку — не проси, — мелодично пропел он, не опуская юбок, и завилял бедрами, обхватив ногами бока бочки. Упомянув неведомого Роланда, он без зазрения совести ткнул пальцем в сторону утирающего слезы хозяина Театра. — Коль в пляске он, как Пирс, велик — то взять меня уж станет сил. 

Догадка придала ему сил, что и без того бурлили в жилах молодым вином недавней тени удовлетворения — ведь наверняка Дик Бербедж приоткрыл дверь гримерной и увидел что-то, что не пришлось по вкусу его простецкой душе и не менее простецким вкусам. 

Вырвавшись на середину сцены длинным прыжком, Кемп принялся лупцевать Дика тряпичным членом, предварительно вытащив его из штанины на полную длину: 

— За сердце Нэн, — Бог видит нас! — схлестнемся не по-детски мы! Перетанцую промеж глаз всех вас, ничтожных и хромых! 

Дик завалился набок, корчась, дрыгая ногами и изображая мучительную агонию близкой смерти. Ветвистые рога Слая тревожно закачались. Покинув бочку, Кит бросился в сторону, закрыв лицо руками от наигранного ужаса, и столкнулся со старым Бербеджем, перекрывшим ему путь. 

— Ее спляшу я, господа — за тем и тороплюсь сюда, — обратился Бербедж поверх плеча Кита к «господам», которые, взявшись за плечи друг друга, выкидывали коленца вокруг поверженного Дика, то и дело перепрыгивая через бездыханное тело, продолжавшее подергивать ногой.

— Разок иль два — то не беда… Вот, мимо шел, моя… звезда, и слышу, что согласны вы… 

Брови Кита вздернулись, когда ворчливый старина Джеймс принялся подобострастно целовать его припудренную голую руку с подоткнутым до локтя рукавом сорочки, продвигаясь все выше от запястья. Он весь переменился, превратившись в витиевато изъясняющегося, похотливого не первой свежести лорда — точь-в-точь из тех, что после каждого удачно отыгранного спектакля норовили заполучить себе юнцов вроде белокурого Гофа, отваливая за внимание суммы, порой превышающие заработок иных актеров в заметных ролях. 

Кит ахнул, отдернув руку, и сзади прозвучал голос Аллена, через слово угрожающе цыкающего зубом:

— Вы правы, сэр. Она ж, увы, в надеждах: вы пришли не с тем, чтоб вожделеть. Тьма таковых уж расплясалась тут затем.

***

Пляска набирала обороты. Вся и всё на сцене пришло в движение, повинуясь убыстрившемуся темпу, подхваченное единым вихрем. Заголосила скрипка, еще громче застрекотали трещотки, отдавался дружным уханием старых досок согласный топот ног, выбивавших из щелей облака пыли. Пыль повисала в воздухе и тут же рассеивалась, оседала на доски, чтобы при новом дружном стуке каблуков взлететь вверх. Или это пудра слетала с плеч Нэн, с лица ее сутенера?

Уилл, весь превратившийся в слух и зрение, подхваченный единым вихрем, и сам не заметил, как начал в такт пляске притопывать ногой, словно хотел вот-вот сорваться, пуститься в пляс подобно другим, тем, что не участвовали в сценке, но не удержались. Все его внимание было поглощено происходящим на сцене — значит, так будет и с остальными, с теми, кто придет смотреть представление, подумал отстраненно, и тут же забыл об этой мысли. Он забыл и о том, что не только зритель, что ему в этой интермедии отведена своя роль, и что вскоре его выход. Он забыл обо всем на свете, продолжая пожирать глазами алое пятно, мелькавшее быстрее, быстрее, кружившиеся, оплетавшее то одного, то другого, то и дело прибивающееся к нему — и тут же отлетавшее в сторону, словно относимое порывом ветра.

Уилл видел раскрасневшееся под слоем пудры и румян лицо — это был Кит или Нэн? — блестящие, искрившиеся весельем, азартом глаза, плечи, светившиеся — от пудры, сами по себе? Губы Нэн шевелились, но Уилл не слышал слов, он был оглушен, захвачен в плен, зачарован и покорен навеки и без остатка. 

Даже если бы до этой минуты никогда ранее не встречал Кита, то теперь принадлежал бы ему, готов был бы служить ему.

Все на сцене кружилось вокруг алого, как кровь, как отблеск пламени, как румянец на щеках пляшущего без устали Кита, платья, и расходилось кругами около него. 

Вот и старый Бербедж, захваченный в его орбиту, вскочил, залихватски топнув ногой и уперев руки в бока, задвигался, как заведенный, в общем ритме, закружился, выкидывая коленца, вокруг, кажется, вспыхнувшего с новой силой алого, — вспомнил молодость, хотя давно уже предпочитал считать монеты, сидя у себя в кабинете, а не выходить на сцену. Но на этом Бербедж не остановился, и брови взлетели не только у Нэн, но и у Слая, сбившегося с такта на мгновение, и у Аллена, напротив, втопившего каблуки в сцену так, будто хотел раз и навсегда провалить подмостки «Театра». 

И вновь взвивалась золотая пыль, взвизгнула с новой силой скрипка. Самый воздух вокруг Нэн звенел, искрил переливался алым и золотым, — так должно быть вспыхивает в реторте неудачливого алхимика, прежде, чем разлетятся во все стороны осколки и душно запахнет серой.

***  
— Что-что, конфетка? — глуховато переспросил лорд Бербедж, сгорбившись еще ниже, словно кланялся то и дело беспокойно подпрыгивающим юбкам Кита, и приложил раскрытую ладонь к уху. — Спляшем, говоришь?

Неожиданно Кит повернулся к нему спиной, и нагнулся, коснувшись мысков пальцами — теперь джентльмену приходилось разговаривать с задницей вожделенной Нэн, костлявость которой удачно скрадывалась пышными юбками.

Бербедж схватил себя за гульфик и молодецки завел: 

— Мое получишь море и мой буй! Не нужно златом платы — танец лишь. 

— Спасибо, сэр, но как тут ни колдуй… — отозвался Кит, легко, будто в последний раз проделывал это вчера, встав на руки и быстро обхватил ногами пояс Неда. — А здесь моя любовь — меж тех парниш! 

Аллен прекрасно знал, что делать — им даже не пришлось перемигнуться, чтобы он ловко, без видимого усилия, перехватил Кита под бедра и поддернул выше. Что ж, они проворачивали это не раз в свои лучшие времена — когда еще не чурались выходить на сцену в каждой интермедии, чтобы доводить зрителей до смеховых колик. Доводилось им откалывать и трюки посложнее, один из которых стоил Киту кости, выпнувшейся из-под кожи голени. 

— Ведь я простая девка — вот и пусть, — выводил Кит нежным голоском, то упираясь в плечи Неда, то проделывая обеими руками игривые жесты под музыку: прикладывая ко лбу тыльную сторону ладони в изображении невыносимой истомы, и тут же — прикрывая яркие губы. — Я с вами танцевать, ой-ой, боюсь. 

Аллен развернулся вместе со своей не такой уж легкой ношей, и принялся смешно, непристойно, совершенно однозначно раскачиваться, поддавая снизу и мешая старику джентльмену поймать взлетающие руки Нэн: 

— Ты за руку попробуй взять, даю я зуб — она царица! И кто ее начнет плясать — натянет, будто рукавицу. 

Нед взглянул на него прямо — и черты его чуть ожесточились — а вместе с тем поддержка превратилась в эхо объятия. Кит тряхнул волосами, упавшими было на лицо, и обернулся на Уилла. Тот по-прежнему стоял поодаль, горя немигающими глазами даже сквозь синюю тень. Сегодня ему была отведена своя роль — они бывало разговаривали об этом, пытаясь поймать пятна света от единственной свечи на широкой простыни, и каждый раз с неумолимостью еврипидова рока натыкаясь друг на друга.

***

И вновь мелькнули алые юбки — короткая ослепительная вспышка, гул пламени, шелест шелка. Так бывает, когда подливают масла в огонь.

И Кит своим акробатическим номером подливал масла — в разгоравшийся огонь танца, в разгоревшийся от этой короткой вспышки огонь желания в чреслах и огонь ревности — в груди Уилла.

Вот он встал на руки, а в следующую минуту его ноги уже обхватывали бедра Аллена, недвусмысленно вскинувшегося навстречу. Аллен подхватил его, не задумываясь, понял с полунамека, с полувзгляда — так делают те, кто сотни раз сплетал тела — в танце? в любовной схватке?

Вот Кит откинулся, словно изнемогая от желания, его руки трепетали, он почти выкрикивал свою роль. И вокруг него все вновь закручивалось вихрем, как будто он и вправду был пламенем, и сам сгорал в нем, зажигая старика Бербеджа, Слая, Дика и даже Кемпа, увлеченно трясшего огромным тряпичным членом и пушистыми яйцами. Каблуки десятка людей отбивали все убыстряющийся ритм. Стонали скрипки, стонали доски, завывал лорд Бербедж — комичный до колик, и Уилл задохнулся от веселого ужаса, узнав: ай да Бербедж, ай да старикан, он ведь лорда Хадсона копирует!

И конечно же, Кит не мог не зажечь Аллена, чье лицо вдруг стало похожим на остро наточенный клинок, а взгляд полоснул по Уиллу, хотя его реплика была обращена к Бербеджу.

— Ты за руку попробуй взять, даю я зуб — она царица! И кто ее начнет плясать — натянет, будто рукавицу. 

Уилл сделал, наконец, шаг из тени.

Его выход.

Он не стал сходу пускаться в пляс, а, напротив, пошел неуверенно, будто слепой, даже руки вытянул. Вклиниваясь в саму гущу пляшущих, Уилл то и дело натыкался на них, сбивал с ритма, хватал за руки, плечи, вглядывался в лица:

— Вы нынче не видали Нэн? — спрашивал он у Слая, и тот увлеченно потряс своими рогами из веток.

Все это они обсуждали с Китом, едва оторвавшись друг от друга.

— Такой-то мамы… экономку? — взывал Уилл, заламывая руки. Он теперь стоял в самом центре круга, образованного плясунами, и дергал то одного, то другого за рукав.

Пот на их телах не успевал высохнуть, а дыхание выровняться, а они уже начинали спорить — до хрипоты, горячиться, сталкиваться вновь, показывая, как лучше показать Дураку, что он — и вправду дурак.

— Сбежала Нэн из отчих стен, — пожаловался Уилл Кемпу, точнее его елде, с огорченным вздохом, и даже плечи его опустились, а брови заломились, как недавно у Дика. Он даже говорил почти так же, как Дик — высоковатым растерянным голосом. — … в луга, любовь искать с котомкой. 

Это вышло случайно, однажды, когда они пытались копировать то одного актера. то другого, в попытке подобрать лучшую реплику для каждого. Это было жестоко, но Уилл смеялся, уткнувшись Киту в плечо, а потом задыхался вместе с ним — в одном движении, и реплики было решено оставить, как есть.

Расталкивая плясунов, локтями и сам начиная приплясывать, Уилл выбрался, наконец, вперед, туда, где отплясывали Нэн, ее «кот» и старикашка-лорд.

— Не разгляжу ее никак я, — щурился он подслеповато, и приставлял к глазам руку с козырьком, намеренно избегая смотреть в ту сторону, где творили непотребство под видом танца Кит и Аллен, а потом резко повернулся и поймал Кита за руку, потянул к себе:

— Найдя же — заключу в объятья!

***  
Мнимый Дурак был нагл, сам того не подозревая. Мнимый дурак был жесток. Он дорезал то, что не смог довести до конца смех Кемпа — и Дик Бербедж, мигом, слету, быстрее, чем все остальные узнав в дребезжащем, поползшем вверх голосе Уилла свою собственную речь, даже воскрес из мертвых и сел, возмущенно хлопнув ладонями по сцене. 

Кит мог бы сказать — пускай даже движением руки и его остановкой в чужой руке, — что Уилл Шекспир неоправданно, несправедливо черств со своим другом. Что о такую черствость любое добро ломает зубы, а бескорыстие забывает собственное имя. Что Дик Бербедж, настоящий Дурак во многих любовных историях вроде той, которую теперь разыгрывали маски и танцующие без удержу ноги, беззащитен перед злой насмешкой — потому что искренен в своей дурости.

Но Кит не был сам собой, и его лицо прикрывали нарумяненные щечки и кокетливо подведенные брови Нэн — а этой вертихвостке не было ни малейшего дела до тех, кто оставался валяться на земле, пока она перепархивала через них, чтобы попасться в руки другим, куда более хватким.

— Привет любимому, привет! — Рука Уилла оказалась по-настоящему горячей, словно его донимал мучительный жар, вырывающийся из-под кожи искрами. Кит соскользнул с Аллена — не так скоро, как мог бы. Бережно поставив его на ноги, Нед едва заметно поджал губы, сшив Нэн с Дурачком парой быстрых стежков острого взгляда, и отступил — его роль была окончена. 

— Сильней любви на свете нет, любви, ветвистой — что рога! — Кит оказался за спиной Слая, изящно раскинув руки над украшением его шляпы, и, минуя старого Джентльмена, не отказал себе в удовольствии от души пихнуть его под задницу коленом — с чуть меньшей грацией: — Любовь, как муж, мне дорога. 

Настал черед Уилла, продолжавшего щуриться и глуповато улыбаться — ну чисто деревенский недоумок, из тех, о ком шутят, что весь ум у таких идет в корень. 

Выпроставшись и деловито расправив юбки прямо перед ним, Кит облобызал воздух рядом с его губами — три раза, каждый следующий откидываясь назад и всплескивая в ладоши у груди. На сцене не было места настоящим поцелуям — как и настоящей глупости, и размазанная помада Нэн должна была оставаться именно таковой до конца представления. 

Танцующие кавалеры разбитной девицы хором охнули от разочарования. 

— Эй, мальчик! В дверь мою войдем: гостеприимством пышет дом. 

— Конфетка-Нэн, ты шутишь? — втиснулся между Китом и Уиллом старший Бербедж, пуча глаза. — Что за смех?

— Клянусь я клятвой — дурень лучше всех, — отвечал Кит, пихнув в лоб преступно знакомого своими повадками лорда, и повис на шее у Уилла, не слишком лукавя: — Дай Боже вам ревности на ночь, дружок. А в гульфике пусто — так легок прыжок! 

Разбитые наголову танцоры, разом опустив носы, поплелись за кулисы — Кемп и Слай за руки и ноги несли безвольно болтающегося Дика. Выйдя на край сцены, к самому обрыву над Преисподней, Джеймс Бербедж наставительно обратился к пустоте, жгуче-синему небу и белому песку, усыпанному ореховыми скорлупками:

— Смекнул я: все шутки, все басни, Нэн — врушка. Ты глянь — заигралась чужой погремушкой! 

Неспешно, смакуя каждый миг кульминации развеселого действа, Кит присел перед Уиллом на колени, и, бросив вверх тот взгляд, который Шекспир не мог бы не узнать, даже будучи Дураком, с помощью простого и древнего, как мир, движения кулака к губам и языка за щеку оживил слова Джентльмена. 

— Вам всем, мои друзья, совет я дам за так: ввек бабу не сплясать, коль рядом есть дурак! 

Последний возглас Бербеджа умер над партером вместе с последним скрипичным взвизгом, а из-за занавеса понеслись аплодисменты с присвистом.

***  
Не успело затихнуть эхо последней реплики старика Бербеджа, а Уилл уже взял Кита за обе руки, заставляя подняться с колен. В глазах Кита плясало веселье — и еще что-то, темное, хищное, хорошо знакомое, мелькавшее на самом дне ставших большими зрачков. Уилл ухватился, обжигаясь, за это плясавшее во взгляде Кита пламя и держал цепко, будто боялся упасть.

За их спиной свистели и аплодировали — и красотке Нэн, пожалуй, в первую очередь. Потом свист затих, сменился одобрительными возгласами и что-то зашумело, что-то переставляли — должно быть, вытаскивали на сцену очередную декорацию. Дик с Гофом должны сегодня отрепетировать сцену в лесу, — вспомнил Уилл и тут же забыл об этом.

А Кит стоял, чуть откинув голову, улыбался ярким ртом со смазанной помадой.

Они замерли, как будто репетировали: лицом к лицу у края сцены, нависая над пропастью, разверзшейся у самых ног. И Уилл не видел никого, кроме Кита: ни бросившего длинный взгляд через плечо Аллена, ни Дика, старательно отводившего глаза от двух освещенных ярким зимним солнцем фигур, ни покачавшего головой Бербеджа, ни Гофа — уставившегося на них с Китом во все глаза, успевшего переодеться, превратившегося из кудрявого светловолосого парнишки в юную прелестную и невинную девушку, ни покривившегося Кемпа, демонстративно помахавшего в их сторону своим огромным тряпичным хером. 

Раздался дружный хохот, но Уилл едва услышал его. 

Он смотрел и видел только Кита — проступающего сквозь грим и тряпки разбитной красотки Нэн. 

Не отпущу, хотел сказать он, но вместо этого сказал:

— Пойдем, помогу расшнуровать корсет.

— Эй, Шейксхрен, — окликнул его Слай у самого занавеса, и Уилл, идущий за Китом след в след, смотрящий на слегка вьющиеся на концах от влаги волосы, на белую ровную спину, подчеркнутую алым, вздрогнул и обернулся. — Надеюсь, вы не будете там снова пудриться и краситься? А то репетировать еще до черта, не хотелось бы потом городские ворота всю ночь подпирать.

Уилл, неожиданно даже для самого себя, ухмыльнулся широко и развязно и вскинул руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем в старом как мир жест.

***  
Они начали целоваться, как только вступили в милосердный полумрак закулисья, переступив бархатный красный Стикс. Они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова, как будто были не людьми, а тенями, и все за них решали их губы, пальцы, их тела, полные живым желанием. 

Уилл напирал, Кит пятился, Уилл раздвигал руками платья и дублеты, римские тоги и бархатные плащи, пахнущие пылью, застарелым потом и слабо — модным в этом сезоне дамаском.

Он почти наступал Киту на подол, ловил его в объятия и тот час выпускал, толкал вперед, вперед, к той заветной гримерной, где у запасливого Кемпа была не одна бутылка розового масла.

А Слай — Слай подождет. И все другие тоже.

***

Может быть, Уилл всматривался в Кита, и не узнавал его, не решаясь до поры сорвать маску Нэн решительной недрожащей рукой вместе с платьем, нижними юбками и вышитой сорочкой, пока это все не приросло к телу, пока дух доступной игривой шлюшки не проник в кровь молодым вином, оставшись там навсегда. Но и Кит, вглядываясь сейчас в глаза Уилла, пытаясь поймать его заострившиеся скулы в ладони, не узнавал его — в жестах, от того самого, что обыграл в знаменитой облачной шутке старина Аристофан, до других, куда более волнующих, станцованных не в одну руку, а в четыре, крылось что-то новое, неизведанное. Это был не тот изначальный пламень, отдающий сполохами древних оргий, затертых, как осыпающиеся с римских стен сухие фрески, что открылся Киту в одну из их первых ночей.

И это был не привычный ему деревенщина Уилл Шекспир, застенчиво, но с искоркой дерзости улыбающийся в ответ на взмахи дамских платочков — и каждый, каждый чертов раз у этого Шекспира горели фонарями чуть оттопыренные уши. 

Но теперь горел он сам — и вспыхнув, не мог быть погашен. Это был пожар, разразившийся в весеннюю ветреную ночь, когда отбарабанила свою дробь капель, прозвучав модным нынче белым стихом в каждые уши, и настала сухость. Не в такую ли ночь родился ты сам, Уилл из Стратфорда, или же кто-то другой, неведомое существо о двух лицах, смотрящее одновременно в лицо и в спину — из зеркала?

Зеркало возникло за плечом задыхающегося от поцелуев Кита так же неожиданно, как, наверное, река Стикс возникает перед уставшей от путешествия душой мертвеца. А могло случиться, и сам Меркурий, передающий легкое дыхание тумана, бывшее когда-то человеком, в костлявые руки Харона с веслом, больше похожим на косу, бывал застигнут врасплох холодным всплеском черной воды, бросившимся в ноги. 

— Ты всем своим дамам помогаешь раздеваться с таким рвением? — глядя на самого себя в ртутную гладь, и видя лишь плывущие алые, белые, золотистые пятна, Кит принялся расстегивать пустой, подскакивающий от бурного дыхания лиф платья, справляясь с этим так ловко, словно его руки были умнее него самого.

Словно он за свою жизнь раздел куда больше женщин, чем тот, кто ступил в это маленькое, душное, пропитанное приторным запахом розы и пыли помещение — след в след, по пунктиру помадной и парчовой крови. 

— Некоторые думают, что дама куда удобнее мужчины для всех этих любовных игрищ, так далеко отстоящих от завета уныло шпехаться под одеялом, погасив свет и думая о воскресной службе, как Дева Мария якобы далека от моей малышки Нэн. Потому что мало что сравнится с шелковистостью женской кожи, — разглядывая себя с любопытством, будто видел впервые, Кит огладил ладонью по своей открытой шее, и повел плечами, чтобы платье на полураспущенной шнуровке само поползло вниз. Уилл наклонился, тронув губами и вздохом мигом покрывшееся мурашками место за ухом, и проложил вереницу таких же касаний ниже, ниже — до самой кромки сорочки. — С податливостью и мягкостью, со всем тем, что мужчины придумали себе сами, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее. Скажи, любовь моя, ты ведь и сам попадал в эту ловушку — думал всерьез, что каждую из них завоевываешь именно ты — и ни одна не берет штурмом тебя, пускай без кровопролитных битв и лихих атак, но с ведением подкопов и открытием тайных ходов, о которых даже догадаться трудно?

Отражение косо дрогнуло — это Уилл, ненадолго лишив Кита своего багряного жара, захлопнул дверцу так, что вздрагивание хлипких перегородок передалось столику, заставленному всякой всячиной, уже здорово порушенной их предыдущим вторжением.

***  
Знаю, Кит, любовь моя, знаю, — молчал Уилл продолжая своей ладонью жест Кита, спуская сорочку с плеч ниже, целуя плечи, слишком костлявые для дамы, согревая дыханием открывающуюся кожу — белую, но не тронутую белилами, гладя вздымающуюся грудь — плоскую для дамского платья. Кит весь был противоположностью Нэн, теперь, когда в нем от женского осталось только алое, сползающее с плеч платье. И от этого контраста — между тем, что было еще несколько минут назад и тем, что есть сейчас, сию минуту, у Уилла кружилась голова и кровь приливала к щекам, и знакомая горячая тяжесть собиралась паху.

Я знаю, что под обманчивой хрупкостью может скрываться стальной стержень, под нежным голоском — холодный расчет, а под добродетельно опущенным взором — разврат наивысшего пошиба, — говорили за Уилла его руки, гладя прохладный мрамор плеч и спрятанные под нижней сорочкой руки Кита. 

Мне ли тебе рассказывать о небезызвестной для нас обоих леди, которая чуть не заманила меня, да и тебя со мною, в волчью яму?

Я знаю, что есть такие женщины, и есть такие мужчины, наверняка, хоть я и не сталкивался с ними доселе.

Может быть, он произносил это вслух, но не слышал собственного голоса за стуком сердца, а может, говорил слишком тихо, и бесконечные поцелуи мешали выговорить фразу до конца, — но по счастью…

— У меня есть ты, а у тебя есть я, и мне этого достаточно, — Уилл нашел в себе силы сказать, наконец, но оторвать хоть ненадолго от Кита руки и губы оказалось куда тяжелее.

Всего пара шагов, и я вернусь, — обещал Уилл самому себе и Киту, а может быть, это была его молитва на сегодняшний день. Всего пара шагов до двери и назад — и мы снова будем вместе.

Дверь захлопнулась — с глухим стуком, и звук этот не отрезвил Уилла, напротив, добавил еще один ингредиент в варево, бурлящее в его жилах сейчас вместо крови. Он покрутил головой, как безумец, в поисках того, чем можно было бы подпереть дверь: защелок на них отродясь не водилось и все, включая дверь в кабинет Бербеджа, были лишь условностью — перегородкой из тонких досок, в которую принято стучать, но можно и вломиться без стука, как недавно сделал Дик. 

Уилл не сожалел ни минуты о том, что Дик их увидел, напротив, воспоминание о представшем зрелище еще бурлило в крови. Но для того, чем они с Китом собирались заняться сейчас, что хотел сделать с ним Уилл, свидетели были ни к чему. 

Наконец, его взгляд споткнулся обо что-то: доску, вешалку? Уилл не стал разбираться, просто как следует подпер дверь, а через мгновение, пару шагов, преодоленных влет, уже разворачивал Кита к себе.

Знаю, я все знаю, Кит, но ведь мы с тобой искренни друг с другом? — спрашивали его губы, его пальцы, лихорадочно распускавшие шнуровку корсета, его сердце, стучавшее громко, так громко, что этот стук, казалось, отдавался в глубине театра и на самой сцене. 

И чем мы искреннее, тем больше любовь, и тем больше желание, правда же?

Он смотрел прямо в потемневшие, с расплывшимися зрачками глаза Кита так, как будто боялся, что стоит опустить взгляд — и случится что-то непоправимое: Орфей потеряет Эвридику, Актеона разорвут псы, а Патрокл рухнет пронзенный копьем Гектора.

***  
Платье, спущенное с него, как свежая, обагренная кожа, оставалось на бедрах, удерживаемое слоем нижних юбок и краем жесткого корсета. Сейчас Кит был рад тому, о чем никогда прежде не задумывался дольше, чем на одну секунду: бока актеров, исполняющих женские роли, никогда не стягивали слишком туго перед выходом на сцену, чтобы позволить голосу литься вольным потоком, а дыханию — подпитывать движение. Одеревеневшие бока и неестественно узкие талии, увы или к счастью, оставались прерогативой прекрасных зрительниц. Пускай лучше корсаж немного разболтается во время игры, чем хорошенький мальчишка, примеривший на себя лицо и судьбу какой-нибудь Джульетты, Лавинии, или Елены Троянской, хлопнется без чувств прямиком посреди пылкого монолога. 

Кит уже давно не был мальчишкой, о нет: он просто стоял перед Уиллом в сползающей с плеч сорочке, запятнанной вышивкой по свободным рукавам и присборенной у подоткнутых к локтям манжет, стоял, и ждал, растягивая в улыбке все еще перемазанные помадой, чуть припухшие губы. 

Его бедра омывали волны кровавой парчи — а пена этих волн была белой и кружевной, там, внизу, и повыше, в кулаке Уилла. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Кит, ненадолго уходя от объятий, садясь на край стола, так, словно они только что прервались, и не было никакой репетиции, никакой интермедии, никакого танца, никаких турниров за повидавшее виды сердце Нэн. — Нет, не снимай остальное. Я хочу так, слышишь? 

Он был серьезен, и следом растаял в руках Уилла, как все та же пена — пивная, хмельная, соленая. Он откинулся назад, делая упор на поясницу, и поддернул колени, плавно качнув их в стороны. 

Он смотрел исподлобья, немигающим, загустевшим от откровенной похоти взглядом, и в его глазах мерцало что-то, все больше напоминающее жестокое, повелительное нетерпение. 

— Ну же, иди сюда. Не церемонься со мной. 

В какой момент ему удалось понять, что Шекспир жалеет его?

Может быть, неделю назад? Они долго, невыносимо, изводяще долго не занимались любовью как следует. Нет, Уилл был переполнен желанием, как сосуд с кипящей лавой, он хотел Кита всегда и всюду, каждую минуту, что бы ни делал, о чем бы ни помышлял. Но каждый раз, когда они оказывались в постели, выплетаясь из одежды в четыре руки, каждый раз, когда Уилл притискивал его к стене, жадно облапливая вдоль всего тела, каждый гребаный раз он был предельно, трепетно нежен — словно раз за разом лишал невинности напуганную своим грехопадением весталку.

Может быть, это случилось вчера? Кит знал, в чем дело. Тогда, наутро после той ночи, они увидели по следам на простыни, что кровь из его разбитых губ свистнула в темноте так далеко на простынь, что ее впитавшиеся в ткань капли сложились в маленький серп или веер. 

Может быть, это произошло только теперь? 

Кит понял, что ему мало пальцев, мало языка, мало даже той нежности и неторопливости, в которой проходили их вечера, ночи и утра в последнее время. Они оставляли после себя привкус приятной расслабленности, но желание, выворачивающее ему душу наизнанку, как пустой кошелек, желание, от которого хотелось скулить сквозь зубы и бесплодно извиваться прямиком на полу, словно течная кошка, никуда не девалось.

Оно разрасталось до таких размеров, что однажды, быть может, именно сегодня, пока визжала скрипка, пока ноги выбивали пыль из сцены, заслонило собой небо и остатки разума. 

— Хватит церемониться со мной, слышишь? — хрипло сказал он, дернув одновременно подбородком и кадыком — успел, пока Уилл сделал шаг к нему, между его коленей. — Я не скромная девственница, так заставь же меня, мать твою, орать твое имя… 

Когда-то он уже говорил это.

Здесь. 

И рука, крепко взявшая его за волосы, не дрожала. 

***

Роберт (а все отчего-то как давным-давно начали называть его полным именем, не Боб, не Робин, а именно так — Роберт, ну или же по фамилии) был растерян. Поскольку в веселой интермедии его не задействовали, он успел неторопливо переодеться в легкий, разлетающийся при каждом движении костюм Лавинии, и ждал своего часа, скромно попивая пиво и то и дело заливаясь звонким смехом при виде забавных трюков, проделываемых мистером Марло в окружении актеров трупп обоих театров. А уж когда в роли Дурачка к нему присоединился мистер Шекспир…

Роберт почувствовал, что в груди его приятно екнуло — так бывало, когда он предвкушал что-то особенно упоительное, сытный ужин, созерцание какой-нибудь красоты вроде новой декорации или только что подаренного очередной покровительницей роскошного сценического платья. 

И все бы славно, но Дик Бербедж, с которым ему предстояло играть, вызывал беспокойство. 

Казалось, ему больше нравилось лежать на подмостках замертво, чем плясать вместе с другими и шутить шутки, дурачась вволю. Да и вернулся из-за кулис он, что в первый, что во второй раз, бледнее смерти и с глазами на мокром месте. 

Неужели снова та жестокая леди играет его чувствами? 

Гоф был наслышан о ней, об этой леди Френсис. Без всякого сомнения, Дик был влюблен в нее по уши: да, говоря о ней, он становился точь-в-точь как мастер Шекспир, говорящий о мастере Марло. 

Роберт любил любовь и любил влюбленных, но вот Дика Бербеджа жалел — он не заслуживал такого к себе отношения, даже со стороны подобной красавицы. 

Вот и сейчас — изнасилование у них не задалось с самого начала. Конечно же, Роберт жалобно кричал, убегая от своих мучителей, ломал тонкие руки (которые ему предстояло незаметно погрузить в бурдюк с бараньей кровью, припрятанный за пазухой Бербеджа), бился, как птица в силках… После начал по-настоящему рыдать, уже будучи распластанным под своим вечным партнером, разметывая волосы и одежды. 

Но мысли Бербеджа-малдшего уж точно были не здесь. 

Он оставался собой — Диком Бербеджем, о ком порой шушукались за спиной, что он туп, как пробка. 

Никакой он был не гот, никакой не Деметрий. 

***  
Если бы кто-то полгода назад сказал ему, что он, Уилл Шекспир, будет задирать юбки на Ките Марло в гримерной Уилла Кемпа, когда в дюжине шагов от них идет репетиция обоих театров, Уилл бы наверняка подумал, что бедняга сбежал из Бедлама.

Даже если бы Кит не просил, не потребовал, даже если бы он не произнес ни одного слова, только смотрел, вытягивая расплывшимися зрачками из Уилла то, что дремало на дне его души, разбивая в щепки остатки его благопристойности, Уилл бы все равно сделал.

Потому, что он так хотел этого так же сильно, как и Кит.

Потому, что такова была природа их страсти — с самого первого раза густо замешанная на отнюдь не бутафорской крови и на желании — таком сильном, что оно, подобно пламени, выжигало изнутри, не оставляя ничего, кроме себя самого. Потому что таковы были они сами — Кит Марло и Уилл Шекспир, их изначальные сущности, притягивающиеся друг к другу.

Тишина нарушалась только их неровным дыханием, да шуршанием одежды: парчи — о дерево стола и бесстыдно разведенные бедра Кита, кожаного шнурка, нетерпеливо выдергиваемого Уиллом из штанов, скрипа досок, под торопливым сапогом. 

Уилл шагнул к Киту, и тут же вплел пальцы в волосы, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, податься назад, открыться еще бесстыднее.

Первый поцелуй, первое прикосновение губ к теплой, сразу же покрывшейся мурашками коже, был почти невесомым. Но больше Уилл не церемонился, напротив, он хотел оставить как можно больше следов, дать Киту с лихвой то, о чем он просил, так, чтобы все, имеющие глаза увидели: Кит — его.

— Все, что захочешь, моя королева, мой король, — усменулся он, нашаривая уже знакомой формы склянку. — Все, как ты скажешь.

***  
Что-то не задалось с самого начала, что-то пошло не так, еще когда Марло отплясывал, лихо выбывая из старых досок «Театра» многолетнюю въевшуюся пыль. Уилл Слай размышлял об этом, меланхолично попивая пиво, размышлял, глядя на спины удаляющихся за кулисы Марло и Шекспира. Даром, что Марло вихлял бедрами, как уличная девка, а Шекспир, несмотря на наглую ухмылку и жест, за который в лучшие времена схлопотал бы по роже, семенил за ним комнатной собачкой. Слай продолжал размышлять, пока мальчишка из труппы Бербеджа изображал попранную невинность, вопя во всю глотку — по правде сказать, тонко, как заяц, попавший в силок. Не слишком-то громко и правдоподобно — могло быть куда лучше, тот же Отуэлл вопил что есть мочи, и уж его-то вопли услышали бы даже на галерке. Но дело даже было не в блондинчике. Что-то не так было с самым главным злодеем репетируемой сцены. Пресловутый Дик его мать Бербедж был похож на снулую рыбу: замедленные движения, стеклянные глаза, тонкий, почти такой же тонкий как у его партнера-блондинчика, голос. Кровь Господня, и это — их лучший актер?! Да Слай бы сыграл в разы лучше, даром, что роль его была так мала, что ее и разглядеть-то можно было с трудом.

Да все это видели, не только Слай. Аллен поднял брови в хорошо отрепетированном удивлении, кривился их рыжий Кемп, и даже старик Бербедж вышел из себя, рявкнул на сынка, раздосадовано стукнув кулаком по колонне, поддерживающей свод сцены.

— Дик! Да соберись ты наконец, селедка вареная! 

Все шло вкривь и вкось, а светлейшие особы драматургов так и не изволили показать свой лик. Что они там делают, сношаются, что ли? Нашли время и место, ничего не скажешь! Слай в раздражении сплюнул прямо на доски сцены. 

— Хозяин этого милого места совершенно прав, — донеслось вдруг из партера, оттуда, где над скамьями нижнего яруса собралась особо густая послеполуденная тень. Голос был холодным и каким-то будто бы мертвым — и даже поскрипывал мертво от мнимого вежливого веселья. — Да вот только мальчишка тоже недоигрывает. Уверяю вас, господа: от боли кричат совсем не так.

Голос не был Слаю знаком, но было в нем что-то, от чего зимний день померк, а мороз продрал по коже. Казалось, заговорила сама сгустившаяся в партере тьма. 

Раздражение исчезло, будто его и не было.

Все, кто был на сцене, не сговариваясь, уставились в партер.

Стало слышно, как за кулисами скребется мышь.

***

Он неспешно отделился от синеватой, до боли в глазах контрастирующей с пятном света тени, отбрасываемой навесом, ощетинившимся сухой соломой, словно спина дикобраза. Торопиться было некуда. Он наблюдал за происходящим относительно давно, и то, что ни один из увлеченных действом актеров не заметил приоткрывшейся боковой двери, отчаянно забавляло его, ломая губы в невольной улыбке. 

Он не торопился, поэтому позволил себе остановиться на кромке верхней ступени, скрипнув начищенным сапогом и черной кожей поочередно поддернутых за раструбы перчаток. 

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять присутствующим джентльменам, кто я, и зачем присутствую на вашей репетиции? — уточнил он, придирчиво, морща лоб, разглядывая обтягивающую запястье тонко выделанную кожу. Проверяя, нет ли на ней ненужных, могущих безнадежно испортить безупречный вид складок. 

Складок не было. Ответа, впрочем, тоже. 

Выражение вежливой скуки на его лице сменилось то ли досадой, то ли брезгливостью, когда он легко сошел со ступеней и напрямую пересек хрустящую ореховыми скорлупками, залитую светом пустоту партера. Со звуком, похожим на тот, что сопроводил десяток размеренных шагов, могли бы ломаться человеческие кости в стальных зажимах дыбы.

Хотя нет. Скорее всего, кости звучали бы не так резко — потому что треск смягчался бы слоем покрывающей их плоти. Разве что она разорвалась бы, пронзенная случайным острым осколком, показавшимся наружу — зазубренным, блестящим и розовым. Свежие кости, еще сохранявшие в себе остатки крови, никогда не бывали белыми, и их цвет по красоте превосходил сухую бесцветность или застарелую желтизну, говорящую о далекой, давно забытой смерти. 

Эта мысль вызвала щемящее, немного даже волнительное чувство там, где ненадолго напряглись желваки. Он сказал, подняв на застывших в изумлении и страхе мужчин, стоящих над все еще распластанным на сцене хорошеньким мальчиком в задранном платье, бесстрастный, прозрачно-рыбий взгляд. 

— Я Ричард Топклифф. 

***  
Чтобы позволить засадить глубже (глубже, глубже, еще глубже, ох, черт!), пришлось подтянуться ближе к краю столика, цепляясь за плечи Уилла, расплескивая кружево по гладкому дереву, расплескивая масло по кружеву, выгибаясь еще круче, потому что хватка в волосах на затылке стала лишь решительнее. 

Кит выдохнул почти со вскриком, жгуче глядя на Уилла из-под вздрагивающих ресниц. Его ноздри напряглись, закушенные губы побелели, а по груди, напротив, разлился рваный румянец, пятна которого стали напоминать легкие ожоги. 

— Чем же мы займемся вечером… если успеем все сейчас? — слова не спрягались в предложения, но спряжение тел было неизбежным, пусть и трудным поначалу. 

Но им обоим было давным-давно плевать на природу и ее законы. 

Кит почувствовал, как его пальцы и губы деревенеют от одуряющего желания, словно перед головокружительным обмороком от потери крови. Уилл хрипло ругнулся — и одновременно поддал бедрами снизу, преодолевая скользкое сопротивление, пробивая до сердца, заставляя пихнуться голенями в поясницу. Кит вскрикнул — теперь по-настоящему, сквозь оскаленные в улыбке или гримасе боли зубы. 

Он хотел подумать зло и удовлетворенно — а ее, дочку старика Бербеджа, бедную маленькую нежную Элис с твердым взглядом и мягким сердцем, ты тоже раскладывал на этом столе, тоже брал за волосы, переходя от первого, самого острого, самого болезненного толчка к череде следующих, все легче и легче? 

Или она не просила тебя не быть, наконец, нежным? 

Но не смог, потому что забыл, о чем и о ком должна была звучать эта мысль, кроме Уилла Шекспира и его гребаного деревенского усердия, его прекрасного, грубого, именно такого, как было нужно сейчас, усердия. 

***

— Мы знаем, кто вы, сэр, — замирающим от неправдоподобно скрываемого страха голосом проговорил Джеймс Бербедж, владелец театра с немудрящим названием «Театр», кому не так давно было сделано предложение, от которого было не только сложно, но и невозможно отказаться. — Но цель вашего визита остается для нас тайной. 

Топклифф улыбнулся, обнажив мелкие острые зубы, и покрутил запястьем, снова поправляя перчатку. Сегодня что-то в собственном облике казалось ему навязчиво неидеальным, но вот только он никак не мог понять, что. Это раздражало его и мешало сосредоточиться на грядущем развлечении — а ведь даже таким, как он, тем, кто не видел иного счастья, кроме как служить Леди Королеве, требовались небольшие жизненные радости, способные отвлечь от тяжелых размышлений о безнравственности наступившего века и… 

— Я наслышан о том, что ваш «Театр» вместе с другим, носящим цветущее название «Роза», репетирует новую пьесу. Как там говорили… «из римской жизни». И мне захотелось узнать, как при такой серьезной занятости продвигается дело с моим заказом, — продолжая улыбаться, выражая что-то, больше похожее на сочувствие, чем на благожелательность, он поискал глазами знакомые лица, чуть прищурился на младшего Бербеджа, и снова остановил взгляд на медленно бледнеющем до зеленцы лице старшего. — Но я что-то не вижу автора пьесы. Не этой — той, которую вы поставите на мои деньги и с моего разрешения. Пьесы о короле Ричарде Третьем. С вашим, мистер Бербедж, талантливым сыном в главной роли. 

В обрушившейся на сцену тишине вдруг раздалось тонкое, нечленораздельное мычание, исторгнутое из груди окончательно растерявшего весь боевой пыл Деметрия. 

***

Кит душераздирающе охнул, мокро, без единой мысли, пытаясь поцеловать Уилла туда, где прерывисто, все быстрее, звучало его жаркое дыхание. Безуспешно — потому что Уилл трахал его в таком темпе, что их зубы то и дело стыкались, а перед невидящими глазами все прыгало и вращалось в захватывающем цветовые пятна водовороте. 

Столик угрожающе качнулся. Где-то за пределами слышимости и реальности панически зазвенели разлетающиеся склянки. Кит забросил руки Уиллу за шею, и рывком напряг бедра, практически сдернутый с ненадежной поверхности в крепком объятии.

Таком крепком, чтобы не позволить ни умереть на месте, ни рассыпаться обжигающим пеплом. 

***

Едва тень отделилась от тени и обрела форму, Уилл Слай предпочел отойти на задний план. И дело было не в какой-то особенной трусости или желании спрятаться за чужими спинами, хотя они все здорово струхнули, чего греха таить. Просто человек, под чьими подошвами потрескивали в оглушительной тишине бербеджевского «Театра» скорлупки орехов, не нуждался в представлении, и глаза ему лишний раз мозолить было незачем.

И все-таки он представился, и голос его был таким же неживым и скрипучим, как кожа его идеально сидящих перчаток.

— Ричард Топклифф.

Бедняга Гоф, растерянно хлопавший слипшимися ресницами, мигом сел на сцене и накинул подол задранного платья на колени. Слай не сомневался, что Гоф предпочел бы сейчас, чтобы его вообще не было поблизости, тем более в таком виде — страсть Топклиффа к нежным юным созданиям, подобным Гофу, была известна всему Лондону. Шушукались, округляя глаза, оглядываясь и то и дело крестясь, и о том, что ни одного из тех несчастных, на кого Топклифф показал пальцем, больше никто никогда не видел.

Может, поэтому старый Бербедж позеленел, а блондинчик снова тихо пискнул и отполз — прямо как был, на заднице, вглубь сцены.

Потому что Топклифф на него даже не взглянул, и имя Роберта Гофа так и не прозвучало, прозвенев погребальным колоколом. Ричард Топклифф, с таким выражением, как будто только что нюхнул дерьма, остановил свой рыбий взгляд на Бербедже-младшем — и у того даже челюсть отвисла, как у дурачка, только что слюни не пустил. 

Прозвучало и другое, неназванное, но очевидное имя — Шекспир. Хренов Палкотряс, наглый неуч и грязный содомит. Чем же он так наслолил Топклиффу, что тот является в «Театр» посреди репетиции другой пьесы и требует его к ответу? 

Уилл Слай сделал еще пару шагов назад, вглубь, к бархатному занавесу, который, кажется, в этом гребанном «Театре» не вытряхивали от сотворения мира. И уже не увидел и не услышал, как Бербедж склонился в глубоком почтительном поклоне, уверяя, что репетиции идут полным ходом и если его милость изволит только дать знак…

Зато услышал кое-что другое. Тонкий звон посыпавшегося стекла, возню, длинный хриплый стон на грани вскрика, звуки, как будто что-то билось о какую-то опору — характерно, ритмично. Скривившись, Слай припустил прямо на звук.

***  
Это не было любовью, да и соитием, бешеной скачкой, случкой — каким угодно словом из любого человеческого языка то, что они делали сейчас с Китом, Уилл не мог бы назвать. Может быть, потому, что растерял все слова — беря и отдаваясь одновременно с такой страстью, с какой Кит отдавался ему и — брал его, его душу, его тело взамен. 

Что-то зазвенело, тонко и жалобно, запахло смесью масел — Уилл только наподдал, все еще не достигая — желаемого. И тут же столкнулся с Китом губами, зубами, бестолково, больно, прильнул к нему, пил его, его дыхание, его стоны, кровь из лопнувшей губы, улыбку, похожую сейчас больше на оскал хищника. 

Кит ахнул, снова и снова подаваясь навстречу, Уилл только крепче, до синяков обхватил его — чтобы сцепиться навсегда?

Что-то загрохотало, где-то вдали, Уилл поначалу принял этот звук за гром, и даже не удивился. Но звук становился громче, отчетливей, так, будто гремело уже совсем рядом, врывался в сознание, а вслед за грохотом зазвучал и человеческий голос.

Уилл дернул головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из ушей назойливый посторонний звук, и до него долетело:

— … пиздец! Слышишь, Шейксхрен, ублюдок, это ты довел до этого пиздеца, так что даже не думай отсиживаться. Слышишь, открывай, или я сам тебя выебу, да так, что раскаленная кочерга тебе покажется хреном твоего сладкого Марло!

Дверь, а это была точно дверь, теперь Уилл понял, наконец, откуда были эти громоподобные звуки, затряслась под очередной порцией безжалостных ударов. Били не только кулаками — ногами, плечом, а может, и чем-то тяжелым. Голос показался смутно знакомым, и Уилл, выругавшись, остановился.

Хрупкая подпорка вылетела, наконец, и дверь распахнулась.

— Топклифф пришел по твою душу, Палкотряс. И, кажется, по наши тоже, — Уилл обернулся, и увидел расплывшееся бледным пятном перекошенное лицо Слая.

***

Внезапно Кит понял, что еще немного — и Уиллу придется удержать его на весу, точно так же, как прежде держал Аллен, изображая деловитого сутенера деловитой бляди. Судя по всему, тяжести Шекспир не ощутил — или попросту забыл о том, что она бывает на свете, особенно, если приходится подхватывать под ягодицы того, кто и ростом, и сложением не уступает тебе самому. Кит перестал держаться за что-либо, кроме предложенной опоры. Его юбки были скомканы судорожной хваткой, перемазаны жирным маслом. 

Но что-то ворвалось в солоноватый, мускусный, душный, пыльный полумрак, вторглось между Китом и Уиллом, прильнувшими друг к другу грудь к груди, бедра к бедрам — так тесно, что их можно было принять за единое, химерно оперенное роскошными кружевами существо. Общее движение споткнулось, сбилось, в ритме, заданном кулаками, выносящими дышащую на ладан дверь, покатилось к чертям собачьим. 

Кит мучительно, ожесточенно застонал Уиллу в плечо, размазывая жидкую сукровицу и привкус исступленных поцелуев о дублет. Опустил одну ногу на пол, отыскивая твердь в стремительно движущемся безумии. 

Следующее откровение оказалось не столь забавным, как то, что Уилл, хоть и покраснел гуще прежнего, даже не попытался отпрянуть, оправиться, скрыть следы происходившего в гримерной Кемпа еще пару мгновений назад. 

Дверь, а точнее — то, что от нее осталось, распахнулась, явив миру блестящую парой бликов на лбу, скулах и носу, широкую морду Слая, удивленно выпучившего глаза, будто он до последнего не ожидал увидеть то, что предстало его затуманенному взору. 

Затем рот пришельца распахнулся, и исторг огненную тираду, смысл которой далеко не сразу дошел до Кита. 

— Надеюсь, что ты не шутишь, дубина, — проворчал он, поняв, наконец, о чем, о ком идет речь, не ощутив ни толики трепета — лишь досадливое желание вышибить проклятого Слая прочь, послать в Пекло Топклиффа и, черт возьми, продолжить. Отклонился от Уилла, устало опершись поясницей о край столика, тронул мыском катающуюся по полу склянку с наполовину расплесканным маслом. Юбки тяжело опали вокруг бедер, все еще подрагивающих от не впитавшегося еще в доски пола, не прибившего вездесущую пыль восторга. — Потому что если это — лишь идиотский повод помешать, клянусь, я… 

— Да какие тут шутки, ты, сраный хуесос! — заорал Слай таким отчаянным, звериным голосом, что не верить ему дальше было бы сущей глупостью. — Очнитесь, ублюдки! Да хоть обтрахайтесь оба, извращенцы поганые, но только не тогда, когда остальных ребят, может быть, уже волокут на дыбу!

***  
В крови еще бродили остатки желания — неудовлетворенного, мучительного. Тело еще было полно истомы и руки слегка дрожали — от того же неудовлетворенного любовного пыла, оставляющего после себя внутри сосущую пустоту и неприятную тяжесть. А в голове уже была такая ясность, будто среди ночи в маленькой комнате зажгли сразу несколько ярких и дорогих восковых свечей. Уилл Слай, весь какой-то перекошенный и трясущийся, будто вот-вот начнет биться в падучей, не врал. Топклифф пришел «Театр», и Топклифф пришел за ним, Уиллом Шекспиром из Стратфорда — католиком, кузеном врага Короны Роберта Саувелла и сочинителем пьесы, в которой Топклифф был выставлен настоящим дьяволом.

Топклифф обещал Уиллу, что рано или поздно его поймает, и он однажды попытался это сделать — тогда Уилла спасло только чудесное вмешательство не в меру любопытной мисс Джинни, зачем-то спрятавшей крамольную рукопись у себя.

И вот, Топклифф снова пришел за ним. И теперь уже вряд ли что-то может помешать ему воплотить в жизнь свою угрозу. 

Уилл все еще сжимал Кита в объятиях, их тела все еще были невозможно близко, а холод неминуемой разлуки, боли и смерти уже вполз между ними змеей. 

Страха почему-то не было. Была пустота, свобода и щемящее сожаление.

Уилл не обращал больше никакого внимания на маячившего в дверях Слая: ни он сам, ни его слова больше ничего не значили. Все в один миг утратило значение в жизни, стремительно близившейся к концу. Кроме Кита. 

Уилл протянул руку, и заправил за ухо падавшую на щеку Кита влажную прядь. Наклонился к самому уху, на мгновение почувствовав запах Кита: острый запах разгоряченного любовной гонкой тела, запах пота и духов, запах золотистой пудры и пыли, осевшей в волосах при танце. Раковина уха еще пылала — и Уилл вспомнил румянец, расползшийся пятнами по лицу и груди Кита, когда вручал ему пряжку в виде посоха Меркурия. Кто же знал, что это будет прощальный подарок?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он в перепачканный кровью и остатками помады рот. 

А потом кое-как заправился, затянул шнуровку непослушными пальцами — чертовы руки все-таки начали подрагивать, и внутри колотилось что-то холодное и темное.

Слай так и стоял с открытым ртом — тенью в дверном проеме, нелепым посланцем неумолимого Рока. 

Уилл толкнул его плечом:

— С дороги.

***

Кит отстал. 

Ему вмиг показалось, что все, находящееся вокруг — разрушенная ураганом гримерная, спертый дух, порождаемый лишь чересчур пылкими для столь малых пространств объяснениями в любви, ворохи цветастых костюмов, — все это поглощает его, хватая за запястья, оплетает, замедляя движения. Черт бы побрал это дурацкое платье, как женщины могут, денно и нощно таская на себе эту многослойную сбрую, не отставать? 

От бега времени, от отчаянья, от любви.

От смерти. 

Уилл опередил его, и не стал ждать — поддергивая на себе одежду на ходу, отшвырнув опешившего пуще прежнего мистера Слая в сторону, словно в том был один фунт весу и совершенно нисколько — испуганной злости. 

«Я люблю тебя» — только и осталось вдоль верхней губы и в глубине слуха, будто с опозданием в сотню лет, будто сквозь толщу океанской воды. 

— Ну, что уставился? — прошипел Кит все еще заглядывающему внутрь Слаю, наскоро продевая руки в рукава и дергая шнуровку корсажа. Пальцы не слушались. Недавно подаренная брошь, соприкоснувшись с полыхающей кожей, до хребта пробила холодной иглой. — А чтоб тебя, пошел к такой-то матери! 

Они сбились к глубине сцены, как стадо овец — к краю загона при виде волка. Словно колышущийся от малейшего движения тяжелый бархатный занавес, расшитый всякой всячиной, мог служить им твердыней для обороны или последнего боя. Над макушками, беретами и шляпами вздымалась величественная стать Аллена, Дик остервенело грыз ногти, а белокурые кудри Гофа едва выглядывали из-за его спины. На свету был один Джеймс Бербедж, чья бледность постепенно перетекала в зеленцу, а через нее — в девственную белизну, ту самую, на которой даже светлые глаза кажутся двумя горящими углями. 

А перед ними, перед ними всеми — там, в партере, внизу, стоял сухощавый седоватый старик, застегнутый до горла, с головы до ног затянутый в черное, погребальное, за исключением идеально отглаженных стрельчатых кружев на манжетах. Старик улыбался — одним только ртом, не зрачками, и не выражением нетопыриного острого лица.

Это выражение было слишком хорошо знакомо Киту с детства, и он так и не понял за все прошедшие годы, что оно значило: презрение, высокомерие, гадливость, досаду? 

А может быть — извращенное, больное сострадание?

Воздух в «Театре» серебряно звенел от редких снежинок, пролетающих накось, и режущего, зудящего, как комар над ухом, напряжения. 

— А вот и автор, — констатировал Топклифф, медленно сложив вместе кончики пальцев обеих рук — после обстоятельного одергивания перчаток на запястьях. Его руки (о, Кит и это — знал, Кит помнил!) редко пребывали в полном спокойствии и… безмолвии. Этим рукам всегда что-то было не по нраву — несовершенство чередования узоров на кружевном инее воротника, плохой почерк канцеляриста, недостаточно ощутимый для музыкального уха натужный треск жил. — Рад встрече, мастер Шекспир, и надеюсь, это взаимно. Когда-то, помнится, мы с вами были друзьями. 

На Кита он и глазом не повел, но тот был бы слишком наивен, полагая, что его присутствие не замечено — и не отмечено в гранитных, с несмываемыми надписями, безднах черной памяти. Он встал в стороне от беспокойно замирающих членов трупп обеих театров, и, не смотря на усилившийся ближе к вечеру холод, поддернул рукава сорочки, выпущенные из-под платья, к локтям. Обхватил себя за плечи, облизнул губы — соленые от не застывшей еще сукровицы и горьковатые от розового масла.

Он смотрел на Уилла, почти не мигая, словно, отведя вытягивающий душу взгляд хотя бы на мгновение, можно было случайно обречь его на гибель. 

Дернув уголками рта, Топклифф добавил к приветствию:

— Мы были друзьями, и нам случалось даже выпивать вместе, делясь историями из жизни. Вы, мистер Шекспир, здорово запоминаете некоторые такие истории, а ваша неуемная фантазия не менее здорово гранит их, делая бриллианты из алмазов, если только в ваши руки не попадаются булыжники. Именно ради этого я и приглашал вас отужинать. А теперь…

***  
— Теперь я хочу видеть в Гейтхаус юного и одаренного Ричарда Бербеджа. Нам с исполнителем главной роли в пьесе, которую я жажду увидеть ровно через две недели, в начале февраля, будет о чем поговорить. 

Он говорил любезно, ничем не выдавая растущее раздражение. Леди Королева, Елизавета, Бесс, говорила ему — признаваться в том, что у тебя на душе — дурной тон и ошибка, ее можно себе позволить совершить лишь перед зеркалом. Но Уайтхолл был так же далеко, как и Ее Величество, а красное пятно ношеного платья, поселившееся на краю сцены, напоминало не благодатный огонь и не Ее волосы — а цвет пышных рукавов модного дублета этого выскочи Эссекса, имевшего наглость на днях разглагольствовать о морали и ее падении даже среди добрых протестантов. Даже среди тех, кого Леди Королева ежедневно допускала бы к руке, если бы не бремя государственных дел. 

Что такое мораль, что такое — маленькие, простительные грешки, когда вся жизнь достойного человека — всего лишь пуф, на который Леди Королева, Елизавета, Бесс, кладет усталые ноги? 

— Нам будет о чем потолковать с тобой, юный Дик Бербедж, — повторил Топклифф. 

По его лицу мимолетно, угловато пробежала докучающая судорога, и на душе полегчало.

***

Снаружи, под переменчивым зимним небом, срывался снег. Редкие, пушистые снежинки кружились в воздухе, оседали на сцене и на полу прямо рядом со сценой — там, где задрав голову вверх и все равно при этом ухитряясь смотреть свысока, застыла черная одинокая фигура. При виде ее Уилл — все еще разгоряченный, все еще дышащий так, как будто он бежал сюда от самого Стратфорда — почувствовал, словно ему насыпали за шиворот колкого льда. И, прежде, чем обогнуть сгрудившихся у занавеса, потрясенно замерших актеров и выйти вперед, Уилл невольно замедлил шаги.

А стоявший снизу скрипел, как несмазанная телега: так, наверное, и звучит сама смерть. Скрипела кожа его перчаток, скрипел пол под подошвами его щегольских сапог, скрипели его суставы при каждом движении — или это терлась дорогущая кожа его перчаток — о кожу беспокойно, как лапки паука двигающихся пальцев? Скрипел его голос — нарочито медленно, будто яд в склянку, цедящий слова. И эти слова издевательски громко раздавались в оглушительной тишине, воцарившейся в «Театре». 

Что он говорил? Ужинали вместе? Выпивали? Рассказывали истории?

Друг?!

Значит, Топклиффу было мало просто забрать неугодного в свой застенок, ему непременно нужно было растоптать, унизить, уничтожить того, за кем он пришел. Ему мало было мучить и пытать, нужно было непременно заставить других презирать свою жертву.

Уилл сцепил челюсти так, что почувствовал, как что-то хрустнуло, и вышел вперед — одним широким шагом, оказавшись на самом краю сцены, там, где одиноко замер как-то разом поникший и постаревший Джейме Бербедж. 

— Прошу простить мне опоздание, сэр, — Уилл поклонился, вцепившись одной рукой в край дублета: пальцы плясали джигу, но голос, к счастью, не дрожал. — Боюсь, однако, что не смею называть себя вашим другом — лишь смиренным вдохновителем. Но если вы пришли за мной, я к вашим услугам. И покончим с этим как можно скорее, раз уж мы так хорошо знакомы.

Краем глаза Уилл зацепился за что-то красное, мелькнувшее будто вспышка пламени, и позволил помертвевшим губам растянуться в подобии улыбки — актер он был или не актер?

Снежинки, садившиеся на плечи и шляпу Топклиффа, не таяли.

***

Дик все ждал и ждал, когда же закончится этот ужасный день. Он ничего больше не мог, только ждать, что придет, наконец, домой, поужинает и ляжет в кровать. Накроется с головой одеялом — и все, что произошло в этот чертов длинный день. окажется сном. Просто дурным сном.

Он и сам не знал, что его больше обидело: то, что Уилл не сказал ему обо всем раньше? Или то, что он позволил Дику увидеть, как он развлекается с Китом? Наверняка этому была какая-то причина, наверняка, этот ужасный Марло заставлял Уилла делать это с собой. Ведь ясно же, как божий день, что он не может никого привлекать: мало того, что мужчина. так еще и страшен, как смертный грех. Будь он хотя бы немножко похож на женщину, чуть мягче, чуть миловидней… 

Но размышления не принесли Дику ничего, кроме нового огорчения. Уилл вдруг решил выставить его деревенским дурачком в интермедии этого чертова Марло! За что он с ним так? Неужели стыдится того, что показал Дику? Но он же сам это сделал? 

Даже говорить не хотелось, и пиво было горьким на вкус. Может, он и правда дурачок, раз не видел очевидного? Может быть, злая насмешка друга была просто правдой? А даже если и так, почему Уилл не мог с ним просто поговорить? Они же друзья? Или… нет?

Дик привычно поискал глазами Уилла — и нашел его спину, удаляющуюся за волочащимся подолом красного платья. Да что такое? Марло его приворожил, что ли?! 

Дик надеялся развеяться на репетиции, но и тут его поджидали неприятности. Едва он задрал подол хорошенького Гофа, как перед глазами встала совсем другая картина: Уилл и Марло, с его задранным до неприличия высоко подолом красного платья. Подступили непрошеные слезы, голос дрогнул, и Дик вынужден был отвернуться и бормотать свою роль кое-как: еще не хватало лить слезы вместе с Лавинией, насилуя ее! 

Может, он слишком вознесся в своих мечтах опередить Аллена и стать лучшим трагиком лондонской сцены, может быть, он слишком долго думал, как утешится в объятиях прекрасной незнакомки?

А судьбе было угодно именно сегодня растереть Дика Бербеджа в порошок. 

— Пьесы о короле Ричарде Третьем. С вашим, мистер Бербедж, талантливым сыном в главной роли, — сказал вынырнувший из ниоткуда, из самой тьмы Ричард Топклифф, и Дик почувствовал, как сцена перед глазами завертелась волчком, и едва удержался на ногах, вцепившись кому-то в плечо — кто это был, Аллен?

И впрямь дурак, набитый деревенский дурак! Размечтался, понадеялся, нарисовал себе таинственную поклонницу — вон она стоит, топорщит усы, как крыса! Так и надо, такому дурачку, как он — Топклифф быстро научит, что по чем. 

О, да, он умеет убеждать и развязывать языки в своем… Гейтхаусе.

Отчаяние, такое черное, как наряд Топклиффа и такое глубокое и холодное, как Темза в это время года, охватило Дика, укутало его плотным коконом. 

А потом кто-то всхлипнул — тонко, противно. И Дик не сразу понял, что это он сам.

***

За время короткого разговора успели побелеть края камышовых стрех, а колючая крупа заплясала по сцене, подметываясь Уиллу под ноги. Кит почувствовал, что впервые за день, впервые, быть может, за всю прошедшую неделю, по его стынущей спине продирает мороз. Так, должно быть, ощущают свое тело мертвецы, уже простившиеся с жизнью, но еще не понявшие, что мертвы, — подумал он рассеянно. 

Уилл был таким мертвецом — без пяти минут остывшим, с заснеженными праведным гневом и неправедной глупостью губами. Он молол какую-то чушь, с увлеченностью подпиливая эшафот, на котором уже вздрагивали его ноги. И Кит, еще пять минут назад пребывавший в святой уверенности, что все обойдется и как-то разрешится само собой, по воле черной косматой дворняги, как-то раз увязавшейся за этим страшным маленьким человеком в вечно траурном плаще, когда они шли по Флит Стрит к замшелым стенам старой тюрьмы, понял: надо прекратить это сейчас же. 

— И на что же вы вдохновляете меня, бесценный мастер Шекспир? — Топклифф ненадолго вскинул очи горе, как будто пытался молитвенно понять, откуда сыплются ему на плечи эти невесомые, похожие на пух или подшерсток ангелов, снежинки, и тут же вернул свой взгляд Шекспиру. Взгляд был обманчиво пресный, как талая вода. — Хотя, не спорю, одно время вашу цену увлеченно обсуждали прелестные леди при дворе Ее Величества — и никак не могли сторговаться. Я не собирался приглашать отужинать вас — только вашего, если я не ошибаюсь, друга, Дика Бербеджа. Но теперь я хочу дать вам совет: обращайтесь почтительнее с теми, в чьих силах дать вам слово, и тут же заставить замолчать. Возможно, надолго. Возможно, даже навсегда. 

И тут он вспомнил о существовании Кита — алого, как разверстая рана уже здорово общипанного цветка на фоне темнеющей белизны. 

***

Уилл понял свою обмолвку лишь когда Топклифф, презрительно искривив тонкие губы под крысиными усами, поправил его и окатил холодным взглядом немигающих глаз.

Когда-то Топклифф говорил, обращая на него тот же рыбий, ничего не выражающий взгляд, но продолжая закручивать тиски, расплющивать пальцы хрипящей, давно потерявшей голос жертвы: «Я могу сделать это с вашей матерью или женой, с вашими девочками, у вас же две дочери, правильно, мастер Шекспир?» 

Понял и похолодел — до кончиков пальцев, до враз онемевших губ, до перехваченного горла будто густо пустившийся огромными белыми хлопьями снег сыпался ему прямо за шиворот, будто это он, а не юный Гоф стоял на сцене в одной накинутой на плечи почти прозрачной тунике.

А Топклифф уже не смотрел на него, равнодушно мазнув взглядом по оцепеневшему Бербеджу, по сгрудившимся в глубине сцены актерам. Он выцепил из толпы Дика, и теперь смотрел прямо на него. И глаза его больше не были похожи на рыбьи. Это был тот же взгляд, с которым он говорил Уиллу: «Я убил его, потому он заслуживал смерти, понимаете, мастер Шекспир?» — взгляд хищника, почуявшего острый от страха запах загнанной в ловушку жертвы.

Уилла как будто обожгло ударом бича. Что он наделал, что он сделал раньше, что натворил — сейчас? Что, если Топклифф снова захочет наказать за него — другого, как это уже было с несчастным, рука которого напоминала месиво из костей и кожи, а кровью, густо, душно пахнущей свежей кровью, был залит пол в подвале Тауэра? 

Уилл покачнулся на нетвердых ногах и сделал еще один, небольшой шаг к самому краю сцены. Теперь он стоял прямо над Топклиффом, заслоняя собой Дика.

— П-прости-те, с-сэр, — начал было он, сипло откашлявшись, но мелькнул алый, из-за густо повалившего снега похожий на мазок крови росчерк — и Топклифф отвернулся от сцены. 

Это Кит закрыл их всех — собой. И только Уилл знал, чего это ему стоило. Он смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, оцепенев от ужаса, как Топклифф играет со светлой прядью, пропуская ее между черных кожаных пальцев, — той самой, которую Уилл недавно заправлял за ухо. Как говорит что-то — не слышно, даже с такого расстояния, но с тем же выражением, с которым смотрел на Дика. Мелькнула серебряная брошь — прикованная к корсажу — и тут же исчезла, заслоненная рукой, затянутой в черное. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — умолял, молился Уилл так истово, как никогда еще в жизни не молился, и сам не знал, кому обращена была его молитва: крылатому легконогому Меркурию, распятому среди разбойников Христу или тому, кто называл себя Повелителем Воздуха. — Пожалуйста, пусть все обойдется, прошу тебя, пожалуйста».

***

Кит и вправду запунцовел, когда Топклифф чуть повернул голову и залил ему в корсаж порцию ледяной воды своего внимания, с таким видом, словно видел его впервые. 

Время побежало сквозь пальцы в ритме крови из разрезанных, пробитых гвоздями ладоней. 

Тянуть с ответом было нельзя, оттягивать момент расплаты — некуда. 

Нужно было успеть, пока Уилл не раскрыл рот и не обрел голос еще раз. 

— Сэр, — громким, хорошо поставленным голосом сказал Кит, и расцвел сияющей улыбкой. В нем не осталось ничего от женщины, ничего — от Нэн, развлекавшей лондонское небо своими плясками и непристойными шутками. Оставался лишь он — с твердой мужской угловатостью под шелестящими юбками, с движением, напоминающим фехтовальный выпад, а на деле оказавшимся лишь стремлением поскорее спуститься по лесенке со сцены в партер. — Сэр, гоже ли вам препираться с этим деревенским придурком — посмотрите на него, он ведь обосрался от ужаса и не соображает, что говорит. Вы и без того едва не сделали из него заику — а начни он л-л-лязгать з-з-зубами на каждом слове, рискует сам откусить себе язык, лишив вас хлопот. Но в таком случае — кто будет потешать вас со сцены, когда вам захочется от этих хлопот передохнуть, отдавшись искусству?

***

Размалеванная, похабно разодетая, изворотливая дрянь. 

Топклифф ощутил, как от упоительного, целебного, правильного раздражения у него каменеют скулы. Иначе и быть не могло — эта дрянь Кит Марло вызывал у него одну лишь злобу и брезгливость столько лет, сколько прошло с той поры, когда тот вздернул упрямый подбородок в струйках темной крови и сказал: «Что-то слабовато».

И добавил, как всегда, почтительно: «…сэр». 

Он был грязным, был блудливым, насквозь пропитанным грехами человеком. Таких, как он, нужно было сжигать, предварительно содрав кожу заживо. Ремнями. Тупым ножом. 

Ричард Топклифф с неохотой признавал, что лишь такой дряни, какой был Кит Марло, этот то ли поэт, то ли агент Уолсингема, то ли просто сумасшедший, он мог бы одолжить несколько грехов собственных.

Для утешения.

— Отчего бы вам, вместо того, чтобы пугать ребятишек, не посетить премьеру и этого спектакля? Уверен, это будет то, что сделает вас… счастливым, — льстил, лебезил Марло, возникнув перед самым носом. Его голос порхал, с легкостью меняя интонации, улыбка мерцала, а в тянущемся янтарном меду речи таились сплошные осколки стекла и рыболовные крючки. У него на шее было несколько синяков — свежайших, нанесенных самое большее час назад. — Вы будете нашим почтенным гостем, и я подписываюсь лично убить каждого, кто станет претендовать на ваше место в ложе. 

— Даже если это будет брат Ее Величества Королевы? 

— Даже если это будет сам Господь Бог, спустившийся на землю. 

— Когда-нибудь я вздерну тебя на дыбу, — спокойно, тихо проговорил Топклифф, и, протянув руку, тронул его светлую прядь на виске. Помолчал, сосредоточенно протягивая волосы меж пальцев — на черной коже перчатки они, некогда выгоревшие на солнце, казались почти белыми. — За ересь и богохульство, например. Как-нибудь, на Страстную пятницу. 

Он знал, что при первой возможности тщательно вымоет руки, что касались Кита Марло даже сквозь преграду. Для того они и нужны, эти преграды — чтобы делиться слабостями, отдавая их, и не мараясь. 

Кит даже не изменился в лице, когда Топклифф дернул за волосы так, что кожа на виске заметно натянулась:

— Я вижу, куда вы смотрите. Да, мне снова досталось. Вам нравится? 

— Да что, черт возьми, он творит? — громким шепотом спросил Нед Аллен, разом потеряв всю величественную грацию принимаемой позы. 

— Разве ты не видишь? — ответил ему Джеймс Бербедж, как будто успевший состариться еще на десяток лет за последние полчаса. — Сам не могу поверить, но, кажется — спасает наши жопы от раскаленных углей Гейтхауса и Тауэра.

***  
— Вам нравится? — спросил Марло, обнаглевший от безнаказанности, горящий ярким, как его платье, чахоточным румянцем на бледных щеках. 

Когда-то, много лет назад, этот вопрос был произнесен устами кокетливого, смазливого, как девчонка, кентерберийского хориста. А после — все ему было нипочем: боль, позор, пересуды, грех, погубленная навеки бессмертная душа и разверзающаяся впереди бездна Ада. Он бесновался, изворачиваясь, изобретая все новые и новые способы утолить похоть и гордыню — потому что терять ему было нечего.

Такие, как он, — опаснее других. 

Именно потому, что потерять могут самую малость — жизнь, проклятую пресыщенностью. 

Топклифф скривился от омерзения, которое вызывали у него эти гнусные, нахально лезущие из театров содомиты — мужчины и юноши в женских платьях, в женских белилах, скованные нарочитой плавностью женских ужимок, предлагающие свои услуги прямо во время спектакля, рыщущие между рядов на балконах. 

— Вы уже нашли, чем занять свой вечер, сэр? — спросил однажды кто-то из них, бесчисленных, крашенных на единый лад легионов. 

От него пахло новорожденным ягненком, и, отказавшись, Топклифф с легкостью нашел его после — последним из тех, кто искал. 

Он уже не помнил, когда впервые воспылал праведным желанием уничтожить их всех, пятнающих лицо Англии и земную твердь, созданную Господом Богом, своими извращенными ухватками. Но Марло — Марло был непотопляем, как судно, обстрелянное флотом противника, зажженное от брандера — огненной парчой прямо посреди зимнего моря, и все равно браво держащееся на плаву. 

***  
— Ты, шлюха, — кривая усмешка перекосила постное лицо Топклиффа. 

Кит пожал голыми плечами, не чувствуя холода. Пар, вырвавшийся из его рта вместе со смешком, был похож на табачный дым:

— Рад, что вы оценили мой артистический дар, сэр. Не поверите, но я как раз играл уличную блядь в интермедии, прежде, чем вы почтили нас визитом. 

Топклифф не ответил ничего — лишь кивнул трясущемуся, как осина, сыну Джеймса Бербеджа прежде, чем развернуться к сцене спиной:

— Еще увидимся, дитя мое. 

***  
Наконец, наконец он понял, что было не так с его обликом — заломившийся от неправильной глажки, острый краешек манжетного кружева все топорщился снизу запястья, и никак не желал ложиться так же, как остальные — идеально. 

***

Снег кружил и кружил, просыпаясь с темнеющего, морозно-яркого по кромке неба. Казалось, что с уходом Топклиффа в Лондоне начался пожар, и его зарево было видно над запорошенной крышей «Театра». 

Кит обернулся — и тут же вцепился отчаянным взглядом в притихшего Уилла. Никто другой не имел сейчас значения — да и имел ли когда-либо? Хотелось подлететь к нему, и что есть мочи ударить в лицо, а затем — схватить за плечи и встряхнуть так, чтобы он сам прикусил свой дурной язык. Этот идиот чуть не погубил себя, хотя опасность пришла не за ним, и смерть на сей раз выбрала не его компаньоном для вечернего стола. 

В доме, пристроенном к мощно упершейся фундаментом в улицу Флит тюрьме, всегда подавали самые лучшие вина. 

— Ну, что приуныли? Могло быть и хуже, во всяком случае, никого не забрали прямо сейчас, и у вас есть время собраться с духом, — подобрав юбки, Кит размашисто, самоуверенно двинулся обратно. Взобравшись на сцену, минуя Уилла, он взглянул на него еще раз — таким взглядом можно было прошибать стены и поджигать камни. — А с меня хватит, я иду домой. Ты со мной, Шекспир, или предпочитаешь остаться и поработать еще немного? 

Краска постепенно сходила с его лица, но внутри все ликовало и сотрясалось в гудящей триумфальной пляске. 

Кит знал себя, и знал, что близость смерти, какой бы облик она ни приняла на этот раз, вызывала в нем сладостную, упорную, ожесточенную бурю. 

Пожалуй, за это смерть можно было полюбить.


End file.
